Why I Hate Airports
by Habit
Summary: Airports are horrible places to be when things go wrong. For one woman, that horrible experience turns into something much more promising. MA FOR A REASON! Typical Habit fic meaning no one under the restricted age!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ironically, I wrote this in an airport waiting for my connecting flight. It was late, hence the title. Oh, and I don't own Naruto or the characters from the show.**

* * *

She hated airports. They were packed with people from every walk of life, many of which were more than glad to rip you off if given the chance, smelled funny, and worst of all…they had rude employees. She was walking to yet another gate, as her flight had been transferred yet again. She shook her head and walked towards her new gate. She sighed as she walked past a small bar, dimly lit, and noticed it was right across from her gate. She arched a brow as she noticed the bartender staring at her. She cleared her throat and sat on the end seat closest to her, adjusting her carryon. She had her backpack and a small rolling bag she used to carry her lecturing materials.

Even though she was still only a student, she had a degree in medicine that rivaled even the genius, Kabuto. She snorted at that thought…a genius the boy may be, but he was still an arrogant prick with a penchant for tantrums. He'd tried to black list her in all the medical communities when she'd taken his abnormal genetics class and pointed out a major flaw in one of the texts in their books…his book. She looked up when a voice came over the intercom.

"_Attention passengers, the flight from Iwa to Suna has been delayed. Estimated departure time is five thirty this evening. Thank you for choosing Shukaku International Airlines_." She looked down at her watch…it was currently one thirty. She growled low in her throat and shot to her feet. She marched up to the desk and put her hand on the desk. A young receptionist was making eyes at a man standing by the window to their left. Clearing her throat, she tried to get the girl's attention. However, the girl seemed more interested in her attempted flirting than doing her job.

Finally getting fed up with being ignored, she slammed her hands on the counter, making the girl jump and the people sitting near them to look over at them. The young woman scowled at her as she glared. "Excuse me, but can you please tell me what is going on?" the girl sniffed and lifted her chin, her mousy brown hair sliding away from her narrow face.

"Well _obviously_ the flight has been delayed." she said in a sarcastic way before batting her eyes at the man by the window, who was now looking their way. Rolling her eyes, the young med student snapped her fingers. The brunette glared at her this time.

"I can _see_ that, Mini Mouse, but I have been given the run around for the last two and a half hours. I've been sent to six gates, and been told my flight would take off from _this_ gate in forty-five minutes. Now I get the message that the flight has been delayed until _five-thirty_!? What could possibly take that long?" the girl gave her a catty look and looked down at the monitoring console. She tapped the screen a few times with her long acrylic nails and stifled a laugh.

"There were issues with baggage from the connecting flight from Konoha. Seems a bright green suitcase full of medical supplies burst open and now they are trying to ensure everything is back, but as there's no inventory on the case or a name on the tag, they can't-" The young doctor in front of the counter growled dangerously.

"You insensitive little bitch. Those are medical supplies for the Suna Children's Hospital, and you're here laughing at the fact that the case has been tampered with!? If there is so much as one bottle of penicillin missing I will have the jobs of _every _Shukaku International Airlines worker…_including_ yours!" she spat lowly, glaring at the girl. "I can't believe you people! That case was marked! _Marked! _There's no way they missed all seventeen of the 'MEDICAL SUPPLIES- DO NOT OPEN!' stickers all around the seal!" she hissed and glared. Seconds later, she took out her blackberry and dialed a number.

"Hello, get me Tsunade-sama please." she said in a strained voice. "Yes, I realize she is in a lecture right now. Yes I know she is very busy and I know-" Her eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed. "You get my mother on this phone right now or I'm going to make sure that the only calls you'll be taking are from the dorms reporting clogged toilets!" she growled angrily. Everyone just stared at the angry young woman, who hissed as she glared up at the receptionist.

"Mother! Yes, I realize I just pulled you out of lecture. Yes, I'm sorry-" The girl sighed and shook her head before holding the phone away from her. "MOTHER! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she yelled. Everyone's eyes widened, including the man by the window that had so entranced the receptionist. She sighed again and put the phone back to her ear. "As I was trying to tell you, I'm still at the airport in Iwa." the girl cringed at the very audible 'What!?'. She cleared her throat and leaned against the counter.

"My flight has been delayed until five thirty. No, there's nothing wrong with me or the plane." she sighed and glared at the receptionist again, who gulped. "_Apparently_ the ground crew ignored the stickers you put all over the seal of the medical case you sent with me and opened the case." the line went very still until there was a low, angry hiss. The girl smiled a little too sweetly and pushed a button. "Go ahead mother." there was a slight pause before a stern voice came over the speaker.

"Is this the receptionist of flight 691 to Suna?" the girl blanched and nodded, momentarily forgetting that the menacing voice on the other line couldn't see her. She shook her head and stuttered an affirmative. The voice came again, a few seconds later. "Get me the ground crew chief, _right now_." she said in a low, calm voice. This did not bode well for the airlines. The young woman turned vibrant green eyes on the receptionist, who gaped like a guppy.

"Y-yes ma'am." the girl said in a slightly scared voice. The girl picked up a phone on the desk and mumbled into the phone frantically. The green eyed med student didn't hear what she said, but a few minutes later a man in a blue jumper with a patch on it walked up the entrance ramp from the plane. He gave the receptionist a harsh glare and walked over to them.

"This better be good Matsuri. You just took me away from seven loads of luggage." the young woman regarded the ground crew chief with a critical eye. He didn't look like he'd been loading luggage…he looked like he'd been drinking. The medic arched a brow and spoke into her phone.

"Mother, the ground crew chief is here…and he looks drunk." the man looked over at her and glared, not sure what to make of her accusation. He looked around to see who she could be talking to and noticed the phone in her hand. He laughed once and turned to leave, but the voice on the other end of the phone halted him in his tracks.

"You walk away from me Roshi and the next time you need me to cure one of those 'mysterious illnesses' you seem to suffer every four months , I'll tell your wife what is really going on." the man turned very slowly and stared with shock at the young woman before him. She had vibrant green eyes, porcelain skin, and pale pink hair. He searched his memory and pointed one wrinkly finger at her.

"You?" the girl smiled and nodded. The old man sighed and shook his head. "I should have know…bright green case with neon pink stickers that scream 'DO NOT OPEN ME OR ELSE!'." He sighed and shook his head. He turned and looked out the window. "Let's take this somewhere more private, ne, Tsunade-sama?" there was a grunt from the phone and the girl bowed before shutting off her phone and walking over to her things. She picked them up and walked over to him. He reached over and took her things, to which she politely said thank you. The young woman followed Roshi over to the bar she'd seen when walking over to her gate.

She turned and found the mousy brunette receptionist glaring holes into her. Her hair visibly bristling, the pale haired young woman excused herself and walked over to the receptionist, who took a step back. The girl reached across the counter and ripped the receptionist's name tag off her slightly altered uniform. The pale girl turned on her heel and went back to the older male, who just shook his head at the woman's actions. They could both hear the whining complaints coming from the young receptionist, who seemed to be appealing to the man standing by the window. The pale haired woman looked over at the man and their eyes met briefly. A sense of awareness overcame the girl and she narrowed her eyes before following the older man into the bar.

* * *

Staring out over the airstrip, he silently cursed himself for not taking his brother's advice and using their private jet. However, he wanted to know how their airlines treated their customers without them being aware of it. No one knew what he looked like and, as the youngest son of the wealthiest family in Suna, he was curious to see how the 'commoners' went about their normal lives. As he stared out the window, he could vaguely hear a young, feminine voice. He could tell she was trying to initiate conversation with him, but he didn't much care for it.

Minutes went by and he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around and found a young woman pulling a small rolling bag with an oddly soothing design and coloration, as well as a rather large backpack. He wondered why this girl had set his inner warning system off and watched her. He immediately noticed her irritation, her body being unable to hide it. She looked tired, yet alert. He watched as she stiffened and looked over into the bar that was across from the gate. He took note of the onyx haired barkeep who was staring at her. With a glare, he turned back to his window. Why did this woman, who he'd just laid eyes on, seem to be affecting him so adversely?

He stared out the window, praying the plane would hurry so that he could return to Suna and to his siblings. He began to meditate as he stood there, staring. It seemed like forever when a loud crash got his attention and he was looking over at the young receptionist who had been trying to get him to talk to her. He saw the same woman, only this time he got a much better look. She had long, pale pink hair that seemed to attract attention to that hour glass figure she had. She swept her hair to the side, drawing his attention to her neck. She had a long, graceful looking neck, shoulders that could easily have tucked under his three times over, and from his vantage point, she seemed to be nicely endowed.

She had a tiny waist, making him wonder if she ever ate, and hips that he was positive would round into the nicest rear he could ever imagine. She had long legs too, from the looks of those soft looking black dress slacks. He stared at her as she chewed the receptionist out. When she took out her phone, he became curious and listened more closely. Like everyone else, the event seemed to surprise him. He wondered if all people who were treated badly by the airlines reacted this way. When the ground crew chief came up, and the young woman accused him of being drunk, jade eyes narrowed on the older man. He seemed to have sensed it as well, because he suggested they meet in a more private spot. The young woman nodded and then retreated to grab her belongings.

With narrowed jade eyes, he watched the older man take her luggage and walk over to the bar. The girl followed, but then turned around. He noticed the long bangs that framed her face bristle, even from this distance, and watched her march over to the brunette receptionist that had been so rude to her. He watched with a sense of amusement as the woman reached across the counter and jerked the nametag right off her blouse…which was not standard issue. The young woman walked back over to the older man waiting on her and he half noticed that the brunette was looking at him appealingly and whining about the pink haired woman's treatment.

He noticed her look up once more and her beautiful emerald eyes met his own cold jade ones. He noticed her eyes narrow before she walked into the bar after the older man. His own eyes narrowing, he picked up his carryon and threw it over his shoulder. He then started walking over to the bar, much to the brunette's dismay. Try as she might, he didn't stop or even acknowledge her. He walked up to the bar and glared inside at the bartender, who had his eyes elsewhere. Growling low in his throat, he walked into the bar and tried to locate the pastel haired beauty.

He didn't have to look far, as every male in the entire bar was currently staring at her. With a bit of surprise, he noted the amber colored liquid in the small glass in front of her. Straight whiskey? Just who was this young woman? Without so much as another glance, he walked over to the bar and sat down. He held up his hand, but the bartender seemed too fascinated with the young woman to pay attention. He shook his head…this was starting to give him a sense of de ja vu. Before he could even order, however, he noticed the young woman walk up to the bar, an action which earned her a smile from the bartender. It didn't stay long.

"You know, you have a customer sitting there waiting for a drink. What would your boss say if he knew you weren't doing your job? Pull you head out of your ass and stop staring. You look ridiculous gawking at me like a horny guppy." She looked over at him and her eyes narrowed before she nodded and walked back over to the man that was shaking his head at her antics. He looked at the bartender, who was now glaring, and then back at the old man and young woman. This flight would be interesting.

* * *

Sakura followed the old man into the bar and went to the back of the small, dimly lit room. She could feel the stares of every man in the bar, but she ignored them. Roshi held her seat out for her and she sat as he went to the bar and ordered two drinks…a beer and some Crown Royal. With a nod and a ten, he took the two drinks back to their table and presented her with the Crown Royal. She arched a brow, but took a sip of the warm amber liquid. She sighed and put her phone on the table before redialing her mother's number. A grunt answered them as the line was answered. Sakura sighed and put her hand to her forehead, wishing that things had not gone the way they had thus far. Less than five minutes after their arrival, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She raised her eyes from her drink and noticed the red headed man from before walking over to the bar. Her eyes narrowed…was he following her? She shook off the thought. This was a public establishment…he had just as much right to be here as she did. And from the dark circles under his eyes, he seemed like he could use it. She watched as he raised his hand to order, but the bar tender was too busy staring at her. A sense of de ja vu overcame her and she sympathized with the man. Neither wanted the attention, but both seemed to garner enough to drive even a saint insane.

With a final gulp of her drink, she put the glass back on the table and walked up to the bar. She noticed the black haired male smiling smugly and she felt her insides coil. With a blank look, she spoke to him. "You know, you have a customer sitting there waiting for a drink. What would your boss say if he knew you weren't doing your job? Pull you head out of your ass and stop staring. You look ridiculous gawking at me like a horny guppy." She noticed his smile falter before it was replaced by a scowl. She looked over at the red head, who seemed to be suppressing his laughter…or something.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he was following her, though she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. She narrowed her eyes on him and nodded her head, acknowledging him. She didn't see the look on his face as she turned and started walking back to Roshi, who seemed amused…somewhat. The elder man was shaking his head at her, a smothered grin on his face. She walked back over to him and sat.

"Please continue mother." she said in a low, respectful tone. Sakura wasn't really listening to her mother as the older woman exchanged words with the ground crew chief. She could still feel the gazes on her, but one made the bottom of her stomach tingle with awareness. This made her a little angry, that a man she had never seen in her life could have such a strong hold over her emotions. She was snapped out of her daze when her mother spoke to her.

"Sakura, are you listening to me!?" the older woman demanded. Sakura turned a little pink and stared at the phone. What had her mother been saying? Sakura looked at Roshi, who mouthed out 'Demand new seat'. Sakura sighed and put her chin in her hand.

"Honestly mom, after all the shit that I've been through today, all I really want is to get on my plane. I know economy is standard, even for me, but I'd really like a comfortable seat that I don't have to worry about someone leaning up against me and sleeping the whole way. The flight here was just awful." She could see the smile on Roshi's face and wondered if he'd tricked her. However, the sigh from the other end of the phone made her wonder.

"I know that I ask a lot of you, sweetie, but the school can't afford seats like that. First class tickets aren't exactly university friendly, you know." Sakura sighed in resignation, but the other woman chuckled. "However, I'm sure that under the circumstances, the airline will give you a discount, am I right Roshi?" the old man narrowed his eyes on the phone and then shook his head. He pulled out his own phone and dialed something. He murmured some things low enough to where she couldn't hear and then hung up the phone. He gave her a stern look and then looked around before speaking to her again.

"I called a friend and she said she'd handle it, free of charge. I told her what happened with the new kid and told her that, in exchange for not filing a law suit against the company for the medical supplies, you'd accept certain accommodations. This includes first class tickets for this trip and any trip you book with us in the future, at economy prices. For not filing a formal complaint against Matsuri, you'll be given all your onboard meals for this flight, free of charge." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she fingered the nametag.

"I don't like that girl. She needs to be taught a lesson in manners. She's got too much attitude to be doing what she's doing. I don't care about the damn meals. I want that girl reprimanded." Roshi sighed and ran his hands through his hair before giving Sakura a pleading look.

"She's my granddaughter, Sakura. I can't let anything happen to her…my wife would worry herself sick. Matsuri's trying to pay for college." Sakura sighed, a frown still on her face. She sat back in her chair and took a large gulp of her Crown Royal. She sucked on her lower lip and then sat forward once more, her elbows on the table. She gave Roshi a stern look.

"I wont ask for her removal, Roshi, but she has to learn that she can't do that and then act so carelessly. Had it been someone other than myself, I'm sure she'd be out of a job by now. And what would happen if her boss had caught her ogling the passengers. I'm sure she wouldn't have lasted much longer. All I ask is that she be reassigned to a job where she learns manners. Interaction with the passengers is a privilege you have to earn and she just lost hers." Roshi sighed and nodded, knowing the girl was right, even if it did mean he'd get an earful when he got home.

"You are right, of course. However, I would like to inform my wife and daughter now, if that would be alright. My daughter is going to demand a reason and I don't think mine will be enough." Sakura arched a brow and nodded. There was a grunt from the other phone and Sakura just sighed.

The old man put his phone to his ear and Sakura could hear it ringing. A sweet voice came over the other end, reminding Sakura of her own grandmother. She heard the woman greet the old man, who smiled and murmured something to her. Suddenly, there was another voice on the phone.

"_What do you mean 'Matsuri's been demoted'? I thought you said you could guarantee her that job?_" Sakura could hear the voice over the phone and her nose wrinkled at the whine she detected in it...like mother, like daughter, in their case.

"Matsuri was rude to a very prestigious customer. She's been slacking in her duties lately. There's nothing I can do now, Mizuka." he said softly, not wanting to attract attention to the fact he was arguing with his daughter.

"_What use is your working at the airport if you can't even guarantee your own grandchild a job!? God, dad, sometimes I wonder why I even listen to a word you say. I can't trust you to do anything right!"_ Sakura noticed the hurt in the old man's eyes and she hissed low in her throat and plucked the phone from the old man's hand.

"Listen here, you ungrateful hellspawn. Your father is the only reason that your precious brat even _has _her job. So if I were you, I'd kiss the ground he walks on, because otherwise, I'd send your facetious daughter back to your worthless ass and send you both packing so fast you can't even say 'sake'. You may think that insulting a world famous physician and renowned lecturer isn't such a big deal, but in the real world, there are rules and if you break them, there are consequences. So be thankful that your little bitch still has her job and that I'm not telling the W.H.O. that you two have some deadly disease that can spread world wide in minutes. Because trust me, I could totally come up with something plausible, right here, right now." She locked eyes with Roshi, who had wide eyes while he stared at her. On the other end, there was dead silence. Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat.

"Now you apologize to your father and learn to respect your elders, you fucking brat." she hissed. She handed the phone back to Roshi, who took it with a dazed look. Sakura heard murmuring on the other end and the tears that came to Roshi's eyes as he looked at the floor and murmured something back. He hung up his phone and looked at her, gratitude and respect in his eyes.

"You are most definitely, beyond a shadow of a doubt Tsunade-sama's daughter." Sakura smiled and looked back down at her phone, which she could detect a little chuckling coming from.

"Yes...she is a spitting image, personality wise, isn't she old friend?" Roshi smiled and got down to business…the medical supplies.

"I'm sorry that I didn't personally handle the medical supplies, but we've been backed up because the airport foreman has been trying to find out who the 'informative' is." Sakura arched a brow at the old man, who looked around and leaned closer.

"We caught wind that the owner of the Airlines has someone posing as a customer so that he can determine what needs to be fixed in the airlines. It's why I was so nervous when you accused me of drinking on the job. I haven't drank on the job in seventeen years. I went to the doctor years ago and found that I have a rare form of cancer that is caused by excess drinking. I have one beer every two weeks, just to clean up my liver and kidneys. Your mother is the one that found it and is giving me treatment without my wife knowing. Those episodes your mom was talking about…they're when I get my treatments. I can't work for a week after I get one." Sakura nodded and looked back up at the bar out of the corner of her eye. That red head seemed extremely interested in their conversation.

She watched as the red head pulled out his cell phone…she arched a brow at the contraption…it looked like a hand held computer. Just who was this guy? She could hear his low tone and the fact he had no inflection in his voice, no emotions. She figured that he must be taking a call from wherever he worked. She sounded much the same when the University called and asked her to lecture. She shook off the feeling and went back to listening to Roshi.

"Anyway, what happened was the new kid, his name is Deidara, was just checking through like he was supposed to do. He saw the sealed case and didn't know what to do. So, he went to another guy that's been working here several years. Well, Sasori didn't know what to do really, because he had handled cases like this before and had never had to open them. However, their supervisor, Danzo, demanded they open the case…in case it was a trick to smuggle explosives or such onto the plane. When they did…all the supplies came spilling out. Danzo tried to blame it on the kids, but I found out from Konan what happened." Sakura nodded and put her chin on top of her hands as she contemplated what to do.

"Mother…what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked in a voice that suggested she had a few ideas of her own as to what to do with the guy that had opened her medical case. Seemed like Tsunade heard it too.

"Do what you think is best, sweetheart. I'll leave the matter up to you. I have to get back to the lecture now, but I'll call you when I'm done. Love you baby. Roshi…always a pleasure." Roshi quietly bid her farewell and watched as the pink haired girl said goodbye and hung up the phone. Roshi then nodded and stood, holding his hand out to the young woman.

"It's been a pleasure, young woman. And thank you for your help." Sakura smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"You're very welcome, Roshi-san. I lost my father at a very young age. She should be thankful you're still here and in a semi-healthy state. Besides, you seem like a good man. I'll be sure to visit you next time I'm in town. Perhaps I could take a look at your file and figure out a more effective treatment than the current four month recurring that you currently use. I am my mother's child, and as such, I am driven to surpass her." she smiled at the man who gave her a weathered smirk and shook his head.

"If anyone can surpass Tsunade, I believe it would indeed be you, young lady." Sakura smiled and let go of his hand, sitting back down to finish her drink. With a stretch and one last look at the untouched beer on the table, he nodded towards the bar.

"Only way to stay here is to buy a drink. I suggest that if you intend on staying, you at least act like you're nursing that beer right there. Otherwise, that bartender might be tempted to kick you out, after that very blatant rejection." Sakura arched a brow and looked up at the bar, where several of her admirers were now gathered. She noticed the perverse smiles and leers she was getting and her eyes darkened dangerously.

"They keep looking at me like that and I'll give them a reason to stare." she hissed angrily and stuck her nose in the air after dismissing every one of the men. Roshi glanced nervously at the men, who seemed to not care if she like their attentions or not. He was about to sit down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met blank jade eyes. He knew those eyes well, but knew better than to address him. Those eyes told him all he needed to know and he once again waved to the young woman before leaving. Sakura noticed the interaction between the two and narrowed her own eyes on the two men. When Roshi walked away, she wondered why he'd left so quickly.

The red haired man with beautiful jade eyes, though she hated to admit those eyes made her heart flutter, sat beside her and regarded her. After several moments, he finally spoke. "Do you always cause such an uproar wherever you go?" She blinked once, eyes wide, before a smirk curved her mouth. His sarcasm could prove to be an excellent distraction.

* * *

He watched as a smirk curved her lips. Her eyes became hooded and she regarded him, the beer in her hand. "Do you? I noticed that Matsuri was more interested in staring at you than in paying attention to customers. I have to hand it to the girl…she's got good taste." He smirked at her covert compliment, until she continued. "However, even a cute guy is no reason to neglect the people you are here to serve. If I neglected my patients the way that girl neglected me, they'd die." she took a sip of the beer and wrinkled her nose. She sat it down and muttered under her breath. "Pretend to nurse it my ass. I wouldn't drink that for fifty bucks." she excused herself and walked over to the bar. He watched her as she walked up and noticed the men at the bar staring at her. A few attempted to flirt with her while she was at the bar, but she snorted at them. He heard her retorts for everything they said.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd tell the W.H.O. someone had a disease of plague proportions. In your case, I'd make it an STD." she took the bottle and glass from the barkeep and came back to the table where he was sitting. She sat down and crossed one long leg over the other before looking at him. "So, why did you follow me into the bar, mystery man?" she asked, pouring herself a shot of Crown Royal. He arched a brow at her choice and took the beer. He took a gulp and raised his glass.

"Well, I would say I needed a drink, but I was more curious about you than the actual bar." his voice was smooth and deep. He noticed her eyes narrow on him before she giggled slightly.

"Well…finally a man that doesn't lie his ass off to save face." she put her chin in her hand and leaned towards him. He could smell her perfume and it made him want to be closer to her. He arched a brow and looked at her.

"Your perfume is interesting…what's it called?" she giggled again and sat back, looking at him. She shook her head and took another sip of her Crown Royal.

"Okay, I'll bite. It's called Romantique. So what about you? Why are you waiting around in this airport instead of on a private jet somewhere. It's obvious by your phone alone you don't have to use a commercial flight." Gaara arched a brow. This girl was observant. He shrugged and looked around him.

"Where else can I get a beer _and _a show? Maybe if those guys stare at you long enough, I'll get lucky and you'll do a trick. Maybe some mud wrestling?" he chuckled at the scandalized look on her face. She giggled and shook her head.

"I knew it! You're a pocket pervert!" she shook her head and laughed at him. She took another sip of her drink and shook her head. "But seriously, you're obviously some kind of executive. Why fly commercial air?" he sighed and sat back. He'd tried to be inconspicuous, but his baggy jeans and rolled up sleeves didn't seem to hide his aura of authority.

"Honestly, it's for the interaction with others. In my world, there's little interaction with those that aren't trying to merge with my company or take it over. It's nice to interact with normal people once in a while. When I fly, I prefer to fly so I can watch people living their lives. It's peaceful for me." He watched her regard him and then a smile appeared on her face. She shook her head and pointed to him. He took this as his turn to ask a question.

"Why didn't you try and get that girl fired…the one that was so rude to you?" Sakura sighed and sat back in her seat, pouring the alcohol down her throat. He arched a brow at her action and waited for her answer.

"She's young and stupid. She's got room to grow and expand her knowledge. She'll grow out of her boy crazy stage and there will still be time for her. If I got her fired now, where would she end up? A poor house? A druggie? Maybe a prostitute?" she looked at her glass and turned it in her hands. "When money's tight, people will do anything to survive. I've seen girls sell their bodies just to be able to eat. I've treated more than my fair share for things as numerous as STDs and even beatings. I've treated young mothers whose babies are born addicted to drugs and die early on from the symptoms of withdrawal. No…she's safer staying here, where she can earn money to get her education." he stared at her. For a woman not much younger than him, she'd seen a lot in the medical field. He nodded and motioned her to ask her next question. She poured herself another drink and took a sip. She sat the glass down and looked at him.

"What's your name?" He sat back. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew if she heard his name she'd know who he was. So, he improvised. He gave her a devilish smirk and leaned forward.

"In the words of a famous actor, 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you'." he watched her face as his words slowly registered and then she cracked up, giggling uncontrollably. He could tell the alcohol was starting to take affect. He noticed that the bottle was only half full. She must have been drinking this whole time. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, what should I call you?" he smirked, which caused her to giggle again, and acted like he was thinking.

"I can't think of anything. How about you give me a nickname that only you can call me?" he liked this game…it was the most fun he'd had in years. He watched her snicker and she gave him a hooded glance.

"Anything I want? And only I can call you that? Do you plan on seeing me more after this, Mr. Mystery man?" he chuckled and leaned back.

"Anything, yes, and most definitely." he smirked as he watched her giggle herself silly. She then smiled at him and put her chin in her hand, regarding him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to call you panda-chan then." she noticed his eyes widen and his mouth open a little at such a silly nickname. He was about to protest when she held up a finger. "AH,AH,AH…you said anything I wanted!" she smirked at him and gave him a sly look. She giggled again and started running her foot up his leg. She noticed a slight blush creep into his face. He cleared his throat and nodded, looking at his beer. He took another gulp and almost choked when she ran her foot up the inside of his leg. He gave her a look and she stopped, giggling.

"You're playing with fire…" he growled at her, all veneer of a gentleman gone now. She smirked at him and sat back, her eyes mischievous.

"I know." was all she said before she told him it was his turn to ask a question.

"Why are you going to Suna Children's Hospital?" he noticed the sad look on her face and noticed she stopped running her foot up and down his leg.

"They've had an outbreak of something that they can't seem to treat. I'm being sent up to investigate and possibly create an antibiotic and/or a vaccination. I'm hoping it's not as bad as it appears, but it seems that half the children in Suna have contracted it and, if left untreated, can turn deadly." He stiffened and looked at her. If that were true, then his nieces and nephews could quite possibly have it. He excused himself and went to the door. He called his sister, who answered. He asked her about it and she told him what he'd been told was true, but that none of her kids nor Kankuro's had it.

He sighed and walked back into the bar. What he saw made his blood boil. The guys from the bar that had stayed away when he was there were now crowded around her. She was glaring at them and he was slightly concerned for her safety. He dialed a number and spoke in an authoritative tone. "This is Sabaku Gaara. I'm in the Raven's Nest across from gate 32. There are some guys hassling myself and my female companion. Remove them at once. However, do not acknowledge me in any way. If you do, I will fire you on the spot." there was a 'yes sir' from the guy and Gaara hung up the phone and walked back in to help Sakura out.

* * *

Sakura knew that these guys were going to try something, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd already rejected each and every one of them, some as a group and some on a personal level. She'd not been a bitch about it, though she did tend to get irritable when she got tipsy, but she'd still been somewhat nice. She took the last sip of her Crown Royal and watched as the guy sitting beside her covered her hand with his, a smirk on his face. She was tired of them and their idiocy.

She abruptly stood, causing several to tense up and step away. She grabbed her bottle, stuffed it into a purple bag, and put it in her purse. She had bought it after all. When she did that, she glared at them and then grabbed her belongings. She snorted when one asked if she was actually going to do as they asked. She looked straight at him and without any buffer or tact, bluntly said "No…you couldn't get that lucky." she then started walking out of the bar. She noticed her companion's bag as she was walking past the men and used her foot to slide it towards her. When it was right at her feet, she bent over to pick it up, her back to the exit.

When she bent down, she suddenly felt a warmth at her back…and her butt. It didn't really touch her, more like shielded her. She looked back, over her shoulder, to see her red headed mystery man. She smirked as she picked up his bag and held it out to him. "Well, if it isn't Panda-chan…my knight in shining armor, ne?" her face was lightly flushed from all the alcohol she'd drank, but she seemed perfectly fine.

Her companion arched a brow and moved so that she could go out ahead of him. She giggled and shook her head at his chivalrous behavior. She was just walking out when several security guys walked in. The guys were tall and well built. They looked at her red head and their eyes narrowed. Sakura huffed, making a face, and grabbed his arm. "He ain't the trouble…it's them assholes." she pointed back to the guys that had been hassling her. They arched their brows and looked at one another. The security guards looked at her, noticed who she was from pictures, and nodded. Sakura smiled happily as she and her Panda-chan left. Sakura giggled when they were outside. "I bet that Matsuri girl got worried about you and called those security guards. She probably thought I was going to rape you or something." Her red headed companion arched his brow and chuckled lightly.

"My dear, you can't rape the willing…and if you decided to back that up my way, I'd definitely be willing." Sakura outright laughed then, noticing with a slight hint of arousal he was being completely honest. She giggled again when he put his arm around her and ushered her to a sushi bar not far from the bar they'd just in. It was much more friendly than the Rave's Nest had been. She watched as he ordered something and asked her if she wanted anything. She had some sashimi and a few sticks of dango. She also had a steaming cup of jasmine tea. And their question game continued over their food.

"Where are you heading?" she asked conversationally. He couldn't even tell she'd been drinking at all. Her flush was gone and her eyes were clear. He had to admire a girl that could hold her alcohol. He shrugged and dipped his rice ball in the soy sauce on the small saucer next to his plate.

"Home…I haven't seen my brother and sister in a while and besides, I miss my nieces and nephews." he noticed her smile and shake her head. She giggled lightly as well. He couldn't help but smile at her. "What?" he asked it so that it wasn't misconstrued as his question. She burst into a giggle fit them.

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy to miss much of anything." she gave him a coquettish look and put her chin in her hand. Her food was forgotten as she regarded him. Gaara got a seductive smirk on his face and leaned closer to her.

"Maybe, but I'd sure miss you if I had you to look forward to when I came home." his voice was husky and she giggled again, shaking her head.

"Are you always this smooth of a talker?" she asked and regarded him with a smile. He shrugged and sat back in his seat. He lounged and power seemed to cling to him.

"Only when it strikes my fancy…which you have. It's not often I actually interact outside my own family. You interest me…in many ways." he said that last bit as he leaned over put his chin in his hand, not even an inch from her face. She just stared at him before giggling again.

"Well played, Mr. Panda-chan. However, I think it's important to learn a little more about you." she pulled back and noticed him shrug again. Did anything rile this man? She watched a smirk creep up his face and he held up two fingers.

"That's two questions for me." she stared at him before realizing what he was saying. She gave a mock offended look before arching her brow at him.

"Fine, but just because you're being such a good sport about this." she crossed her arms over her chest, making him eye her appreciatively. She smirked at him and leaned forward, her top gaping slightly. She heard him suck in his breath and she shook her head…me were so easy to shake. However, he just leaned back and eyed her.

"You did that on purpose." he hissed at her. She noticed that his eyes were darker than before and she laughed lightly. She shook her head and stared at him good naturedly.

"Of course I did. Now, what were your questions?" she heard him growl slightly and then look away. He seemed to be thinking, so she picked up one of her sticks of dango and started munching on it.

"What's your seat number on the flight?" he asked curiously as he regarded her. She arched a brow and put her finger to her chin.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I have to go get my new ticket from the front counter. I don't know it yet." he nodded and then leaned back in his seat a little more, getting comfortable. He gave her a sly smirk and pulled out his phone.

"What's your cell number?" she turned slightly pink before giving him a knowing smirk. She giggled and put her chin in her hand, her eyes hooding.

"You gonna ask me on a date, mystery man?" he shrugged slightly and shifted in his seat. She laughed and took a red pen out of her backpack, which was sitting right next to her, and pulled his paper napkin to her. She scribbled down the seven numbers and pushed it back to him. He smirked and started entering her number in his phone. He smirked as he entered 'Sexy Sakura', then her number, and then turned the camera lens towards her. He snapped a picture of her, making her gasp and lightly hit his forearm.

"That was sneaky! You just wanted a picture of me, didn't you!?" he chuckled and shrugged again, his eyes hooding as he stared at her.

"Perhaps. Your floor, sweetheart." he noticed her arch a brow at the impromptu nickname, but he chuckled all the same. She, in turn, pulled out her cell phone.

"I believe turnabout's fair play. Hand it over mister." she giggled when he perked and gave her a teasing smile as he wrote his number on her napkin and pushed it to her.

"Ooooh…feisty. Gotta love a woman that knows what she wants." Sakura outright laughed then and shook her head. She looked down at her watch and arched a brow. It was already four-fifteen. She sighed and took one last sip of her tea.

"As fun as this is, I need to get my ticket and check in again." She looked oh so thrilled about that as she got to her feet and stretched. She took out her wallet to pay and he waved her off.

"My treat. It's not every day I get to take a beautiful woman out to grab a bite." he gave her a lopsided grin and laughed lightly when she blushed. "Tell you what…why don't I go with you. Maybe I can help smooth out any problems. Prominent businessmen are not something an airline want to mess with…they stand the chance of losing their business." Sakura glowed as she nodded and let him escort her to where she'd pick up her ticket. He leaned over the computer and looked at all the information and he murmured low to the woman, who nodded and seemed to be agreeing with him on something.

Before she even thought about it, she had her ticket in hand and the two of them were heading back to gate 32. She sighed and rolled her neck. It had already been a long day, and this delay was just making it worse. She made a slight whining noise and looked over at him as he chuckled at her. "You don't like to travel much, do you?" he asked with mirth. She arched a brow and sighed tiredly.

"I love to travel. There's nothing quite as exciting as being able to see the world and get paid to do it." her face seemed much younger when she spoke about seeing the world. Her smile was light and happy. She then slumped slightly and pouted. "It's all this waiting that's got me bummed out. I hate being still so long." she arched a brow when he gave a deep chested laugh and shook his head.

"Yes, you do strike me as the type that has to be moving at all times." she noticed how his eyes slanted as he looked over at her with a smirk. "Kinda sexy if you ask me. A girl that squirms constantly can only be loads of fun." she blushed and shook her finger at him.

"Like I said…pocket pervert…" he laughed heartily at this and she smiled. They walked up to their gate to find that Matsuri was no longer there and, in her place, was a woman with long black hair and golden eyes. She was very sweet natured as Sakura checked in. The woman assured her that her medical kit was completely put back together and that they would be departing ahead of the rescheduled time. Sakura smiled, but slightly regretted it. When they got on the plane, it was only a few hours until she would never see her mystery red head again.

This thought had her breaking out the Crown Royal again. He arched a brow at her, but she just stuck her tongue out at him and took a large swig. He shook his head and sat down in a seat close to the front desk. She sat down with him. He heard her grumbling. "Finally find a man with a brain and I can't even keep him…just my luck…" he chuckled to himself and watched her. When her blush was back, he took the bottle of Crown Royal from her. It was almost empty this time. Damn this woman could drink fast! Sakura pouted with him and just let him do as he pleased. He took her bottle, closed it, wrapped it back up, and put it back in her bag. He then put his hand on top of her head as they waited. As they sat there, his hand on her head, she found herself leaning towards him slightly. It was not a conscious thing, so when her head touched his shoulder, she almost jumped.

She heard him chuckle, but he didn't say anything and just let her rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes…content for the time being.

* * *

He felt her head on his shoulder and had to bite back a moan. The feel of her against him was so sensual that it made him want to scream. He looked down at her hands and saw the ticket clutched there. It had taken a little bit of tampering, but he'd moved it to where she sat right beside him. Of course, he'd moved her up a few rows into the empty seat beside his, but then again, he was the owner of the airline…he could do anything he wanted.

He smirked as he heard her whine very quietly in her sleep. Something about cute baby raccoons. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. She was definitely a strange woman…but she was so intelligent it was almost scary. And meticulously observant. A woman like her would be able to spot all the problems in any business proposal instantly. He looked over at her and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He sighed and waited for the call to board their plane.

Twenty minutes after he'd allowed Sakura to rest her head on his shoulder, he was shaking her awake to board their flight to Suna. She grumbled, but managed to get up and follow him onto the plane sleepily. He shook his head as he allowed her the inside seat and sat on the isle instead. As soon as they were adequately seated, she put her head right back on his shoulder and dozed off again. He arched a brow, but just chuckled lightly. Apparently, he made a good pillow.

When the plane took off, he noticed her shift slightly, frown, and then drift back into her sleepy daze. He couldn't believe she was that comfortable with him…or that sleepy. Perhaps she didn't get much sleep doing the job she did. He just shrugged halfheartedly and put his head back against the seat to rest himself.

It was some time later that he felt somewhat cold and opened his eyes to find that Sakura's head was no longer on his shoulder, nor was she in her seat. He got up, unbuckling his belt, and looked around for her. He noticed most people were busy with one thing or another and made his way back to the bathrooms. He noticed only one was being used…that had to be Sakura. Lightly rapping on the door, he called to her.

"Sakura, you okay in there?" he asked gently. He heard her soft reply, but didn't understand what she'd said. So, he did the only thing he knew to do…he opened the door. He knew she'd wonder how he got in, but he'd learned long ago how to get into one of these when it was locked. He saw her washing her hands, her face and hair slightly wet, as if she'd used the water from the sink to cool herself off a little. Their eyes met and hers went wide as she saw him. He closed the door behind him, locked it, and smirked at her. He towered over her as he backed her up against the sink.

"You know…it's not nice to tease people, Sakura." he said in a sensually low voice. He pressed his body against hers, his hand creeping up her inner thigh…just like she'd done with her foot in the bar. He noticed her blush, her mouth open slightly, and her eyes flutter. He noticed she was having trouble breathing. He nuzzled the side of her face reassuringly and put his hands on her hips, rubbing his hands over her. He chuckled when she breathed against his shoulder, trying not to make any noise. "Good girl…you know you have to be quiet if you want your prize, right?" he whispered seductively.

She looked up at him, her eyes hooded, as he pressed her against the counter of the small sink inside the equally small bathroom. He smirked and let his hands roam. He noticed how she made little breathless noises when he touched her, and made note of the intensity opposed to the position. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he kissed lightly up her neck while his hands did wicked things to her body through her clothes. And then suddenly she felt his warm had on her bare skin. She almost yelped, but she buried her face in his neck. He chuckled softly when she did and continued touching her. His hand slid down her bare back to her bottom, where he squeezed, and then ran his hand over to her stomach.

He felt her breathing hitch as his fingers toyed with the hem of her pants. He tested to see how much room he'd have and decided that it would be better to unbutton her pants than rip them. So, he unbuttoned them slowly and gently ran his hands down over her panties. He felt her gasp soundlessly against his neck as he did and he smirked against her, knowing that she would feel it. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and he smirked, licking the shell of her ear as he whispered to her. "Remember, you have to be quiet…" he noticed her look up at him with dazed eyes and he just smirked before pushing his hand down her panties. She gasped and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. His own eyes were dark with passion and she just stared into them as he started caressing her.

She arched against him spasmodically as his finger brushed her clit. Her head was thrown back, her nails were dug into his shoulders, and her eyes were wide…but no sound came out. He smirked at her and then slowly started pushing one finger inside her. He heard her whimper slightly, but it was muffled against his shoulder and way too low to alert anyone outside. He purred in her ear, telling her how good she felt, how tight she'd be when he finally had her…things that made her blush.

He hissed almost inaudibly when he inserted a second finger and she gave a slight moan in his ear. He could tell she was trying very hard to be as quiet as possible. He was pressing himself against her as he did these things to her body and he enjoyed every second of it. He felt as her body wound tighter and tighter, her grip tightening on his shoulders every once in a while. He could see in her eyes that she was near the edge and he wanted to watch her fall over it. He suddenly shifted so that his fingers hit just a little deeper and he watched the surprise play over her face as her fingers clenched in his shirt, digging her nails into his shoulders hard.

He could tell she was about to scream, so he put his lips over hers and muffled it the best he could. He felt her arching against him, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching. It was by far the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes were rolling up, her lashes fluttering, and she was gasping for breath. He just kissed her and pumped his fingers into her until her body was lax and he could tell she needed to breathe. He carefully released her and pulled his hand from her pants. He looked at it and noticed she blushed brightly when he did. With a smirk, he brought it to his mouth and sucked on it slightly. She made a small gasping sound and put her hand to her mouth as she watched him lick his fingers clean. When he was done, he buttoned her pants and ran his warm, slightly moist hands over her and purred at her.

"Now _that_ was a drink worth waiting for…" he chuckled wickedly when she blushed and started pushing at him. A knock came from the door.

"Are you alright in there?" a soft spoken stewardess asked. Sakura squeaked and suddenly turned to the sink. She made a gagging noise, which caused the red head to arch a brow and look at her. She glared at him and wiped her mouth.

"She's fine…just a little sick." he answered for her. Sakura was appalled when he opened the door, as if it hadn't been locked. He smiled at the stewardess and then looked back at her like he hadn't just tortured her into heaven. "Apparently something she ate didn't agree with her." he said in a knowing tone and the young stewardess nodded. Sakura went out ahead of him, her long hair swaying. The stewardess stopped him and politely inquired why he was in the bathroom with her. He shrugged and lightly ran his hand through her hair.

"I woke up, and she was gone. She didn't look well when we got on, so I went to check on her. I heard her getting sick, so I went in and held her hair for her." Sakura had to hand it to him, he sounded very convincing. The stewardess smiled and nodded, asking them to take their seats…they were going to land in Suna soon.

* * *

Sakura was red as they walked off the plane together. He'd whispered in her ear the entire rest of the flight and she'd just sat there and listened to him whisper about all the things he wanted to do to her…do _with _her. She was now on her way to the car that the University had hired to pick her watched as her dream man stood before her, about to say goodbye. He smirked and leaned down, as if to kiss her on the cheek. Instead, he brushed her ear with his lips. "See you later." he purred. She blushed and watched as he took his bags out and climbed into a black sedan. He waved at her and she absently waved back…just what had be meant by 'see you later'?

She shook her head and watched as the man that had been hired to take her to the Suna Children's Hospital grabbed her bright green kit that was resealed with bright orange 'DO NOT OPEN' tape. She shook her head and walked with her chauffer to the car. She climbed in as he delicately put the suitcase in the trunk and then got in. He gave her a nod and started introducing himself.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm not the one that normally picks people up from the airport, but my wife was adamant that you get to the hospital safely, so I told her I'd come get you myself. I'm the head of the board that runs Suna's hospitals. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiled at him and nodded in understanding, but her mind was still on her red headed mystery man.

* * *

He sighed as his pants chaffed uncomfortably. He'd gotten more turned on than he'd thought. She had the oddest affect on his body, and an even more pronounced one on his mind. His head was filled with thoughts of her since they'd gotten off the plane. And now, here he was in a board meeting with his brother and sister about the quality of their airline. He knew Temari was anxious to get out of here. She was supposed to be at the hospital with Shikamaru to greet none other than Sakura.

He decided that when this was over, he'd join her at the hospital. However, he had to get this over and done with. "Yes, well, I think you two should fly commercially once in a while. It's a real eye opener." he chuckled slightly at that as he reminisced what he'd done to Sakura in the plane's small bathroom. His siblings arched their brows at him, curious about his amusement.

"Oh really? And just what happened, little brother?" he regarded his older brother with his amused jade eyes and shrugged.

"Well, for starters, the plane was delayed several times and didn't take off until ten till five." He noticed their horrified looks and smirked as he sat back to tell them what had happened. "But I wasn't bored...not at all. Actually…I got to enjoy a show and have a beer." he chuckled at their confused faces, but continued. "You see, a young woman who had been bounced around from gate to gate tried to talk to one of the girls at the counter. However, she was too busy drooling over me, so she ignored the young woman. The young woman became angry, words were exchanged, and finally the girl was cowed into obeying the young woman. By the way, a man named Danzo, either of you know him?" Both shook their heads and he sighed. "Oh well, I'm still going to fire him. He broke code and then tried to blame it on others." his siblings wrote that down and nodded for him to continue. "We also need to find a new bartender for the Raven's Nest. The one there gets easily distracted by women." they wrote that down too and waited for him to go on.

He sighed and sat back, reminiscing. "I watched the young woman retreat into the Raven's Nest and decided anyone that could make that much of an uproar in that short amount of time was worth investigating. Turns out, she's very intelligent. We got to talking and she started asking me questions. It turned into a game and was quite amusing…until I had to call you. After that, the young woman was being cornered by some guys in the bar, but she just blew them off and walked out. She brought me my bag as well." he chuckled and closed his eyes as he remembered her long hair, beautiful eyes, and sinfully nice ass.

"We decided to go get some food and went to a little sushi place down from the gate. We ate, talked, and laughed together. She was quite funny." he remembered her teasing him about him taking her picture and about the phone exchange. He chuckled to himself and then shook his head. "When we were done, we returned to the gate and waited for the boarding call. Turns out she was seated right next to me." he smirked and his eyes glazed over in memory. Oh yes…that had been the best flight of his life…

"We got on the plane, talked some more, she fell asleep leaning against me, and then we arrived in Suna. She got picked up at the baggage claim, as did I. Now I'm here." though he was sorely wishing he was with Sakura. He noticed the amused looks on his sibling's faces and he shook his head. "I know what you're going to say, and for once I have to agree." he chuckled when they gasped and looked at one another. He opened his eyes and there was a fire burning in his eyes. "Sabaku no Gaara…has fallen in love…" he said with a wicked smirk. And he knew just where to find his little minx.

* * *

Sakura pushed her long pink hair from her face as she looked into the microscope. She could see the virus under it multiplying rapidly. She put something in the dish with it, using the containment box and the gloves, and watched the virus stop and then slowly die off. She smiled and pulled her hands out once more and wiping her forehead. She'd gotten to work as soon as she'd arrived, saying that if she were going to be of any use, she couldn't be distracted. She'd told Nara to bring his wife by her hotel room later and then they'd talk.

She'd worked diligently for the last four hours, not even stopping to get a drink or go to the bathroom. And her labor had paid off. She'd managed to develop something to fight the virus until she could make a vaccine for it. She smiled and took her glasses off. Her mind instantly went to her red head. She wanted to see him again…she sighed and walked out of the lab, pushing her way through doors and into the bathroom. She wet a small piece of cloth and rubbed it over her forehead. Suddenly, she felt her pocket vibrating.

She reached in and pulled out her cellphone. She looked at the name and number displayed and smiled. It said 'Panda-chan' on it and she wondered if he'd been thinking about her as well. She answered it and smiled as she heard his sexy voice. _"What are you wearing?" _he asked in a mischievous tone. She giggled and shook her head.

"The same clothes from the airport and a lab coat. I'm at the hospital and I have been since I arrived in Suna." she giggled when he made a noise of disappointment and she leaned against the wall. "You remember that virus I told you about that was affecting a lot of the kids here?" she heard him grunt and shook her head. He must be glad none of his nieces or nephews had it. She smirked and lifted her chin. "I just found a way to kill it. All I have to do now is create a vaccine and those who haven't gotten it can avoid it." she heard his surprised gasp and then his deep chuckle.

"_Smart girl…I'll admit, you're good at your job. So, how long did they think it was going to take you to do this?" _she laughed and counted up the days from the time line they'd given her.

"They estimated at least three days to identify the virus and find out what's causing it. While I know what it is, I still don't know what's causing it, so I still have to do that. They gave me another week to come up with something to give those already infected, which I've already done, so that's…nine days off so far. I'm going to see if I can find the cause today. A little investigating around the most heavily affected areas should give me some clue." she heard him laugh slightly and she smiled. Perhaps she could spend her time off in his company. He sure knew how to show a girl a good time. She continued outlining her schedule.

"They've also given me about five weeks to create an affective vaccine, being as there's going to be lots of trial and error. However, I've seen this virus before. I did a lot of work in Iwa lately and found this particular strain is popular in high population areas. What I'm most likely going to find in my investigation is one of the poorer sections of Suna and a school that still uses old boilers to heat it. The boiler itself isn't dangerous, but the damp conditions and poor plumbing is." she sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear him murmuring and was wondering if he was talking to a business associate. "Hey, are you busy? Do you want to call me back?" she heard him say one last thing and then he spoke to her again.

"_You say poor conditions and bad plumbing may be the cause?" _he asked and she nodded, telling him he was right. She heard him say a few more things and then a muffled answer. She had the distinct feeling that he was telling someone everything she was telling him. She arched a brow and sighed. The background suddenly became very quiet and she heard a door shut on the other side. _"Sorry about that, but I was in a meeting with a few of the board members from the hospital when I called to talk to you. I was a little bored and didn't think they'd catch me talking to you." _she giggled and shook her head. Yes, that seemed like something he'd do. She shook her head and leaned back against the wall.

"So, what's it like being back home?" she asked, her voice soft as she closed her eyes. She loved coming to Suna. She loved how warm it was…in weather and in hospitality. She heard him chuckle on the other end and then it sounded like he sat his phone down. However, she could still hear him when he talked to her.

"_It's nice to come home once in a while. I love Suna. It's peaceful here…when people aren't trying to merge or take over my companies."_ she giggled at him and heard him shift. She wondered what he was doing. She heard him sigh and it sounded relieved. Perhaps he'd finally gotten the chance to relax? As she giggled, she asked him what he was doing. She heard a noise and then he chuckled seductively. _"Trust me…you really don't want to know…" _she arched a brow and then shook her head. There was no telling what he was doing. She heard a rustling and then he spoke to her again. _"So when do you get off?" _she blushed at the innuendo and shook her head.

"I'm scheduled to stay until about…" she looked at her watch and realized that she hadn't set it back to make up for the time change. She thought about the difference in the zones and estimated it was around eight in the evening here. "Well, technically I can leave right now if I wanted to, but I have a few more things I need to check on and I need to make sure the lab is secure." she heard him hiss and wondered if he was alright. She asked him if he was alright and he reassured her that he was fine, just a little frustrated. She laughed and shook her head. "I'll call you when I'm heading back to my hotel room. I'm supposed to meet with the head of the hospital board and his wife in about an hour. It shouldn't take long to lock things up around here and get back." she heard him purr and blushed at the implications she'd just made. However, he didn't give her time to backtrack.

"_Call me when you're at your hotel." _he said in a deep, seductive tone. She gave a breathless sure and hung up her phone. She turned and left the bathroom, heading back to the lab.

* * *

Gaara hissed as he clenched his teeth tightly together. His hand was working on his painful erection, but it didn't seem to want to subside. He'd been stroking himself the entire time he'd talked to her after he'd gone into his office. When she'd asked him if he was alright, he hadn't lied…he was very frustrated. When she'd said what she had…the _way _she had…he'd almost lost it. But now, with her voice gone, he couldn't find release. He growled and shoved himself back into his pants. He looked down at his clock…it was quarter past seven. His sister wasn't supposed to meet with Sakura until nine. He smirked as he realized she didn't know that they were on their time change…she thought it was a little before eight.

He grinned and jumped to his feet. Excitement was flowing through his veins. He'd get to see her, perhaps finish what they'd started on the plane, and introduce himself as he really was. He grabbed his keys and his phone and ran out of his office. He didn't even realize that his pants were still unsnapped or that his shirt was untucked. He ran out to his Rolls Royce Drophead Coupe, jumped in over the door, and started it up. He drove out of the parking lot and headed to the hotel Temari had said she set Sakura up in. Neither woman realized he knew the other. He knew Temari would be pissed he didn't tell her that his 'young woman' was the doctor that she'd requested to help with the hospital issues.

He thought about what he was about to do very carefully. If he seduced her now, she'd be completely caught off guard when she learned who he really was. He knew she didn't have a clue, but that was part of what made this so important to him. He wanted her to want him because of who he was…not because she knew he had money. Sure, she knew he had _some _money…so did she. She was a descendant of the founder of the University and the daughter of the current dean. However, he had more money than most people…he was the richest man in the Country of Wind, and the second richest man in the world. But she'd liked him for who he was…not what his name was. She didn't even know his name…

He drove faster. He wanted to know if this was real…if what he was feeling was real. He got to the hotel in record time and handed his keys to the valet. He gave the kid a look and the kid nodded, understanding it would be his funeral if anything happened to the car. Gaara rushed in and went to the concierge. He asked for Sakura's room, only to be given an arch look. He rolled his eyes and told the woman that he had a meeting with Dr. Haruno regarding the outbreak of the virus in Suna. The woman had looked surprised and then gladly given him her room number.

He rode up the elevator, impatiently tapping his foot. When it stopped on her floor, he rushed out and looked around for her room. He looked back at the paper in his hand. It said 'Haruno Sakura, 6th Floor, room number 690'. He turned and caught sight of room 688 and he went towards it. He smirked when he found room 690. He knocked on it carefully and heard a noise. So…she was there. She must have wanted to clean up before calling him. He smirked and stood there, waiting for her to let him in.

When she opened the door, he felt like he'd just been punched. She was standing there, in front of him, in a tiny pair of shorts, a tank top, and her hair was soaking wet. She was looking at him with big, surprised eyes. "Panda-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted me to call when-" he cut her off as he growled low in his throat and shoved her back into the room, against the wall. He pressed himself against her and groaned at the feel of her. He heard her squeak in surprise and then again when she felt his arousal. He buried his face in her wet, fragrant hair and licked up the droplets that were falling down her neck. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Memories made him stiffen more and he hissed. He pulled away from her long enough to shut her door and lock it. When he returned, it was without his shirt. She noticed that his pants were unbuttoned and gasped as realization struck her.

He chuckled as he watched understanding dawn on her face about the noises from earlier on the phone and why he'd said she'd didn't want him to answer her question. He licked the outside of her ear and blew on it and then chuckled when she gasped and held tighter to him. "I've been this way since I touched you on the plane today. I've wanted more ever since…" he purred and ran his hands up her inner thighs. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, whispering to him.

"I've been thinking about you all day. It was nearly impossible to concentrate in the lab." she murmured and unzipped his already unbuttoned pants. She reached down and eased him out, purring at the sight before her. She pulled him with her to the bed and pulled him on top of her. He chuckled and smirked down at her when he managed to push himself up enough to look at her.

"Ooooh…feisty. I love a woman that knows what she wants." he teased her. She giggled and ran her hands down his chest, over his stomach and to the waist of his pants. She smirked and pushed at them. She barely got them down around his hips before he was pushing her down and pulling her clothes off. Her shirt was gone in seconds, along with her shorts. Her panties were all that remained and he was staring at them. It was just a tiny scrap of silk between him and his prize. With a feral growl, he ripped the thong off her and stared at her. He purred and pulled her legs up around his hips. Without further ado, he thrust into her.

He heard her moan as he sank into her. She was so hot…so tight. He could tell she wasn't virgin, but that wasn't such a big deal…he wasn't either. He felt her thighs squeeze around his hips and he started moving quickly, giving her deep, hard thrusts. She moaned softly and he smirked. Even in the full throes of passion, she was a quiet one. He wanted to see how long that would last…

With a smirk, he sped up, pounding into her. She gasped quickly several times and moaned again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and arching into him. He hissed slightly and nuzzled her breast. With another groan, he covered the breast he'd nuzzled with his mouth and sucked hard, making her moan a little louder. He smirked and started moving more aggressively against her. He could hear her getting louder and he smirked. He wanted her to scream. He decided to try something and nipped her breast once. He felt her muscles spasm around his member and heard her light gasp. No luck there…perhaps…

He pulled her up just enough so that he had access to her backside and slapped it roughly, just once. She let out a small shriek as he did and he smirked against her breast…bingo. He rolled so that he was on his side, she with him, and started thrusting as hard as he could. She was panting and moaning loudly. Without any warning, he reached out and slapped her on the ass again. This time, she did scream…she screamed and bucked against him, her eyes fluttering and her nails digging into his shoulders. He stared down at her in awe as she came. She sounded like she was singing to him, a tune only he would ever be allowed to hear. His mouth clamped over her breast as he rolled her back onto her back and started pumping into her frantically. A few deep thrusts later, and he was hissing in pleasure. His face was buried in her breasts, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and his pants still just past his hips. He panted as he remained lying against her.

He rumbled against her and felt himself stiffen again. He wanted her again, right now. Lightly thrusting into her again, he heard her gasp. Her thighs were still trembling from their last round. He smirked against her and pushed himself up to look into her eyes. His own glowed with passion as he stared down at her. "I want to watch it this time…" he said quietly as she stared up at him with furrowed brows.

"W-watch what?" she panted and then moaned softly. He growled and nipped her breast, making her yelp. She looked at him as he licked the spot he'd bitten.

"Gaara…" he panted and pushed her legs up so that they were over his shoulders. She gasped and arched her back as he thrust into her again. She gave him a confused look and he just smirked wickedly. "My name…my name is Gaara." he panted and thrust into her again, a little rougher than before.

He noticed her eyebrows furrow more as she tried to process the meaning of his words and their significance. However, he didn't give her the chance as he picked up the pace and drove her into a frenzy. When she stifled all her moans and screams, she nipped him again. When she breathlessly asked him why he replied with a seductive chuckle. "I want to see your face when I make you scream my name…" he smirked wickedly and then leaned down so that his face was just hovering over ear. "Scream it, baby…let me hear you scream my name…let me see your pleasure as you do…" he growled against her ear breathlessly. He loved how she felt under him as he made love to her.

He could feel how close she was and could hear the little noises she made. He was about to turn them over and smack her ass again when he felt her muscles seize him tightly and she clenched his body close to her with her arms and legs. And then the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard from any woman came from her mouth. "GAARA!" she screamed it loud and clear, her eyes closed, her body arched in pleasure. That one word, his name, was enough to make him lose it.

"Shit…" he cursed as he lost control of his body and spilled into her once again. This time, he was too light headed to move, so he just collapsed on top of her. He was panting as he reached up and kissed her gently and stared at her. "Beautiful…" he murmured before his eyes closed and his head rested on her breasts.

* * *

Sakura was sound asleep when a knock came to her door. With a murmur she tried to roll over, only to find herself pinned to the bed by a heavier body. Without much thinking about it, she rolled out from under him and reached for her robe. She put it on and scratched her head. She looked at her watch…10:00pm. She grumbled as she walked to the door and opened it…to be greeted by Shikamaru and a blonde woman who was wide eyed as she stared at the medic.

Realization slowly crept into her mind, but she wasn't inclined to be overly professional. This was after hours after all. So, Sakura ushered them in and offered them coffee. When they declined, she made some for herself and then sat in a comfy chair, her legs folded under her. She gave her guests a droll stare as she noticed the woman whispering to her husband. With a hint of irritation, and much twitching in her eye, she cleared her throat.

"I realize, Nara-san, that my appearance is a shock, but I was sleeping when you knocked on my door. I have to be up at four tomorrow morning and it's already ten at night." she noticed the two look at one another and then back at her. Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"I hate to disillusion you Haruno-san, but it's only nine. We're currently on our spring solstice time shift." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she glared daggers at her bedroom door.

"I see." she said with a murderous look. She smiled at her guests and then stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." she backed towards her bedroom door and then rushed in. Growls were heard as something soft thumped against someone in the bedroom and then curses were heard. 'Why didn't you tell me about the spring time shift!' came the hiss of the angry woman. A muffled reply came and then a yelp. When it was over, a slightly ruffled Sakura came out, a blush on her face and her hair tousled.

She sat back down, one eyebrow raised and a slightly angry expression on her face. She opened her eyes and found her two guests staring at her and she sighed. "Forgive me for sounding rude, but my personal life is and always will be my own, so don't feel offended if I do not offer to introduce you to my lover. He's a Suna native." she said with a hint of a fang hanging over her lip as she glared at the door. She watched Shikamaru shake his head and then point to his wife.

"This is my wife, Temari. She and I fund the local hospitals here." he looked over at the blonde, who smiled at him and shook her head.

"Forgive my initial reaction, Haruno-san, but I was not prepared to meet such a highly respected doctor in her bathrobe." Sakura arched a brow and looked down and found that she was wearing, not a bathrobe, but her lounging robe…something a bit more risqué than a bathrobe.

"This isn't a bathrobe, Temari-san. This is what I wear over my nightclothes when I am walking around my room by myself. It's something I threw on because I was asleep with my lover." her frank nature made both gawk at her and a chuckle came from the bedroom and all three turned to see who it was. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as her 'lover' stood in the doorframe. However, Temari and Shikamaru's reactions were much more…comical.

"GAARA!?" they both exclaimed, making Sakura jump. She looked at the two executives with wide eyes and a blush. Suddenly, it all made sense to her. She turned a death glare on the red head.

"Your sister is my BOSS!?" she shot up and ran over to him and punched him in the back of the head before the other two could say anything. Gaara just gave her a pout and then chuckled at his sister's face. He was standing there, in his black slacks and enjoying their obvious shock.

"But babe, you didn't care before." he smirked and lifted a brow suggestively. Sakura went red and growled, hooking her arm around his neck and putting him in a headlock.

"I could care less now! But a little warning would have been nice, asshole!" she growled as he laughed good-naturedly at her. He finally picked her up, making her shriek and pull her robe tighter around her as he sat down and plopped her in his lap. He kissed the back of her neck and arranged them so that he could see his sister and brother-in-law. Both of whom were currently shocked speechless.

After a few minutes, Temari finally managed to clear her throat and give her brother a flat stare. "Gaara…what's going on?" Sakura arched a brow as the blonde glared at her. Oh, this wasn't going to end well…

Gaara, being his usual self, shrugged and kissed Sakura's shoulder. "I told you when I got here that I'd fallen in love. Sakura was the one I fell in love with." he said it as if there was nothing unusual about it at all. Sakura gasped and looked back at him, surprised by his abrupt confession. Staring was all she was really capable of at that moment. It was then that Temari crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the two lovers.

"She know how much you're worth?" Came Temari's blunt question. With an offended air about her, Sakura whipped back around and glared at the blonde. However, Gaara managed to speak up first.

"Sakura just learned who I really was when you recognized me. I told her my name a little over an hour ago. She'd been calling me by some made up nickname until then." he said in a casual tone. It was then Sakura's turn as she regarded the two.

"Like I said before, I could care less what your real name is. I fell in love with the man without even knowing his name." she gave Temari a pointed look and then smirked wickedly. "Hard to fake being in love with someone when you don't know their real name. However, _real _love can't be faked. And what I feel for my Panda-chan is very real." she turned back and smiled at Gaara, who blushed at her nickname, but said nothing.

"P-panda…chan?" Temari said in a stunned voice. Sakura arched a brow and growled something at Gaara, who chuckled and kissed her shoulder again. The married couple was wondering what was so funny when Gaara answered their thoughts.

"Yes…you're right babe. I did promise that you, and only you, would be permitted to call me that." he then turned his lazy eyes on his sister and her husband. "My beautiful lover has demanded that you stop using her nickname for me, as I have promised that only she will be allowed to use that name." he shook his head and leaned down to nuzzle her. Temari just shook her head and stared.

"Well I'll be damned…I've never seen my brother so docile and warmblooded before. Sakura…you really are a miracle worker." Sakura giggled and snuggled into Gaara's embrace. He kissed her again and she sighed happily. This was going to be just perfect.

* * *

Gaara glared at the man before him. Not only had the man blatantly been flirting with Sakura, but when she'd rebuffed him in her usual fashion, he'd not taken the hint and left her alone. Now, here he was, standing in his young wife's office at the newly started Suna Medical Research Center with a very upset wife and a homicidal mother-in-law. Gaara was wondering why Sakura was so upset by what the man had said, but figured it was best to let her be when she was upset. They'd been married almost four months now, after a mere three week engagement, and they'd been trying for a baby ever since. He wanted his child growing inside her, right under her heart.

He noticed the young man's aloof stare wandering Sakura's form and he growled territorially. Sakura was _his _wife and if the brat didn't stop staring at her like she was a famous porn star, the youth would lose more than his pride. Sakura also seemed aware of the man's attention, because she slammed her hands on her desk, the large sparkling diamond bridal set he'd insisted on buying her enough to blind someone.

"Your behavior here is unacceptable, Marimo. You've been reported for harassing three lab techs, four receptionists, and now you've turned your attentions on me! I am sure you are fully aware of the penalties for sexual harassment, are you not?" she asked as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. Gaara watched as the young man's eyes hooded as he stared at Sakura's chest. Gaara himself had noticed that they were getting a little plumper, but she was his wife!

He almost lost it when the punk smirked and arrogantly replied "It's only harassment if you don't like it, Sensei." Gaara had stepped forward to deck the man when he felt his wife grab him and give him a look. He stepped back and watched his wife as her temper flared. Oh how he loved it when she got angry…she just got that much hotter.

"_Like _it? Who in their right mind would like a _child_ flirting with them every time they turned around!? Especially someone like me, who is happily married to someone who can more than provide for me and our future children?" she noticed the sour look on the young man's face and she scrunched up her face in distaste. "You're rude, you have no respect for anyone, not even yourself, you come into work half drunk most the time, you reek of alcohol and marijuana, you have no sense of fashion or time, or personal space, and you grope everything that moves unless it moves faster than you!" she exclaimed and shook her head.

"If you think that everyone likes your attentions, I'm afraid I'm going to have to wake you up to reality…they don't. Which is why you are in my office today. The ladies in the lab refuse to work with you, the women in the receiving and professional offices refuse to be around you, and quite frankly, your presence bothers the women here. I tried putting you in every department we have, but you screwed up in every one. I'm sorry, but I have no other choice but to release you from your position. Go pack your locker and turn in your keys. If you create a fuss, I'm sure my husband will be more than happy to escort you out." Gaara chuckled darkly and cracked his knuckles.

Marimo glared, but handed everything in and then left. Gaara sighed and looked down at his young wife and hen over at his mother-in-law, who looked ready to murder. Sakura'd just picked her up from the airport…his airport. He winced and smiled regardless, knowing that something had gone wrong. "Good afternoon, mother. How are you doing?" he asked in a light voice. Flashing hazel eyes turned to him and then softened. However, she crossed her arms over her chest and cut her eyes at her daughter.

"I was fine up until my lovely daughter told me she wouldn't be doing any lectures for the university for a while." Gaara cocked his head to the side and then looked at his young wife.

"Love…what's wrong? You love lecturing for the university now that you use my private jet." he walked over to his wife and nuzzled her, only for her to make a noise and then make a small growling noise. Something she did when she was aroused. He smirked against her neck and hummed against her. He went to wrap his arms around her and found it was a little harder than before. He looked down and noticed her wearing one of his large white shirts and a black skirt. He arched a brow. She never dressed like this for the office…

It was then that Gaara's newly acquired brother-in-law, a man Gaara laughed with and at often, burst in with wide sapphire eyes. "Sakura! Mom said you're pregnant is it true?!" the young man said in a rushed voice, startling Gaara. He looked down at his wife and noticed that, indeed, the reason he was having trouble wrapping his arms around her was the obvious baby bump he hadn't seemed to notice. Gaara felt shame blaze through him and he looked down at his crimson faced wife.

"Babe…" was all he said before Sakura shot up in her desk, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of her office. He stayed quiet until they marched into a private room and then she slammed the doors behind them. She turned on him, a feral glow in her eyes. He smirked at the blatant desire glowing in her large emerald orbs. She pushed him back onto the small checkup table and then climbed on top of him.

She took his hands and put them on her tummy, which had been stretching to accommodate his child. He smiled at it and then looked up at her as she bent down and kissed him with a small growl. He groaned and gripped her hips tightly. He made a growling noise and thrust against her, making her give a soft relieved sigh. Without thinking past the moment, she unzipped his pants and maneuvered him out. She heard him hiss and smiled as she lifted her skirts and sank down on him, making him hiss in pleasure.

She rocked against him, making small moans of pleasure, as he leaned back against the table and clenched his teeth. It didn't take long until he grunted and hissed in relief and she was crooning in satisfaction. This was the only place he allowed her complete silence in their lovemaking. With slightly shaking hands, he pushed the hair out of her face and stared at her. She smiled gently down at him and pulled her shirt up to show him her belly.

"I'm three months pregnant Panda-chan." she smiled happily as she let the shirt flutter back down. He chuckled as he realized why her breasts were getting bigger, but said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her.

"That's wonderful, babe! I can't wait to hold our child…" he said and felt her shift. He gasped, as he was still inside her, and looked at her. She crooned again and began riding him. He arched a brow at her and she just looked at him, her face red.

"I can't help it…it's the hormones. I want you every minute of every day even if we've just done it. Didn't help that when I went to the airport to pick mother up the press were hounding me about my appearance. They didn't realize I'm pregnant. There were colleagues of mine there thinking I was just getting fat. Every time I go to an airport, someone is rude to me." she panted as she rode him. He moaned and shook his head, laughing.

"Well, I guess that's one reason to hate an airport. But you did manage to find me there." he said gently and kissed her eyes as she gasped in pleasure. They kissed again and all thoughts of hating airports left her mind completely.


	2. ALT ENDING

**A/N: I couldn't decide which ending I liked best, so I kept both and decided to post it as a '2 shot'. It's almost identical except the last 2 (? I think it's the last 2) parts. Anyways, enjoy. Oh, and i don't own naruto or the characters.**

* * *

She hated airports. They were packed with people from every walk of life, many of which were more than glad to rip you off if given the chance, smelled funny, and worst of all…they had rude employees. She was walking to yet another gate, as her flight had been transferred yet again. She shook her head and walked towards her new gate. She sighed as she walked past a small bar, dimly lit, and noticed it was right across from her gate. She arched a brow as she noticed the bartender staring at her. She cleared her throat and sat on the end seat closest to her, adjusting her carryon. She had her backpack and a small rolling bag she used to carry her lecturing materials.

Even though she was still only a student, she had a degree in medicine that rivaled even the genius, Kabuto. She snorted at that thought…a genius the boy may be, but he was still an arrogant prick with a penchant for tantrums. He'd tried to black list her in all the medical communities when she'd taken his abnormal genetics class and pointed out a major flaw in one of the texts in their books…his book. She looked up when a voice came over the intercom.

"_Attention passengers, the flight from Iwa to Suna has been delayed. Estimated departure time is five thirty this evening. Thank you for choosing Shukaku International Airlines_." She looked down at her watch…it was currently one thirty. She growled low in her throat and shot to her feet. She marched up to the desk and put her hand on the desk. A young receptionist was making eyes at a man standing by the window to their left. Clearing her throat, she tried to get the girl's attention. However, the girl seemed more interested in her attempted flirting than doing her job.

Finally getting fed up with being ignored, she slammed her hands on the counter, making the girl jump and the people sitting near them to look over at them. The young woman scowled at her as she glared. "Excuse me, but can you please tell me what is going on?" the girl sniffed and lifted her chin, her mousy brown hair sliding away from her narrow face.

"Well _obviously_ the flight has been delayed." she said in a sarcastic way before batting her eyes at the man by the window, who was now looking their way. Rolling her eyes, the young med student snapped her fingers. The brunette glared at her this time.

"I can _see_ that, Mini Mouse, but I have been given the run around for the last two and a half hours. I've been sent to six gates, and been told my flight would take off from _this_ gate in forty-five minutes. Now I get the message that the flight has been delayed until _five-thirty_!? What could possibly take that long?" the girl gave her a catty look and looked down at the monitoring console. She tapped the screen a few times with her long acrylic nails and stifled a laugh.

"There were issues with baggage from the connecting flight from Konoha. Seems a bright green suitcase full of medical supplies burst open and now they are trying to ensure everything is back, but as there's no inventory on the case or a name on the tag, they can't-" The young doctor in front of the counter growled dangerously.

"You insensitive little bitch. Those are medical supplies for the Suna Children's Hospital, and you're here laughing at the fact that the case has been tampered with!? If there is so much as one bottle of penicillin missing I will have the jobs of _every _Shukaku International Airlines worker…_including_ yours!" she spat lowly, glaring at the girl. "I can't believe you people! That case was marked! _Marked! _There's no way they missed all seventeen of the 'MEDICAL SUPPLIES- DO NOT OPEN!' stickers all around the seal!" she hissed and glared. Seconds later, she took out her blackberry and dialed a number.

"Hello, get me Tsunade-sama please." she said in a strained voice. "Yes, I realize she is in a lecture right now. Yes I know she is very busy and I know-" Her eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed. "You get my mother on this phone right now or I'm going to make sure that the only calls you'll be taking are from the dorms reporting clogged toilets!" she growled angrily. Everyone just stared at the angry young woman, who hissed as she glared up at the receptionist.

"Mother! Yes, I realize I just pulled you out of lecture. Yes, I'm sorry-" The girl sighed and shook her head before holding the phone away from her. "MOTHER! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she yelled. Everyone's eyes widened, including the man by the window that had so entranced the receptionist. She sighed again and put the phone back to her ear. "As I was trying to tell you, I'm still at the airport in Iwa." the girl cringed at the very audible 'What!?'. She cleared her throat and leaned against the counter.

"My flight has been delayed until five thirty. No, there's nothing wrong with me or the plane." she sighed and glared at the receptionist again, who gulped. "_Apparently_ the ground crew ignored the stickers you put all over the seal of the medical case you sent with me and opened the case." the line went very still until there was a low, angry hiss. The girl smiled a little too sweetly and pushed a button. "Go ahead mother." there was a slight pause before a stern voice came over the speaker.

"Is this the receptionist of flight 691 to Suna?" the girl blanched and nodded, momentarily forgetting that the menacing voice on the other line couldn't see her. She shook her head and stuttered an affirmative. The voice came again, a few seconds later. "Get me the ground crew chief, _right now_." she said in a low, calm voice. This did not bode well for the airlines. The young woman turned vibrant green eyes on the receptionist, who gaped like a guppy.

"Y-yes ma'am." the girl said in a slightly scared voice. The girl picked up a phone on the desk and mumbled into the phone frantically. The green eyed med student didn't hear what she said, but a few minutes later a man in a blue jumper with a patch on it walked up the entrance ramp from the plane. He gave the receptionist a harsh glare and walked over to them.

"This better be good Matsuri. You just took me away from seven loads of luggage." the young woman regarded the ground crew chief with a critical eye. He didn't look like he'd been loading luggage…he looked like he'd been drinking. The medic arched a brow and spoke into her phone.

"Mother, the ground crew chief is here…and he looks drunk." the man looked over at her and glared, not sure what to make of her accusation. He looked around to see who she could be talking to and noticed the phone in her hand. He laughed once and turned to leave, but the voice on the other end of the phone halted him in his tracks.

"You walk away from me Roshi and the next time you need me to cure one of those 'mysterious illnesses' you seem to suffer every four months , I'll tell your wife what is really going on." the man turned very slowly and stared with shock at the young woman before him. She had vibrant green eyes, porcelain skin, and pale pink hair. He searched his memory and pointed one wrinkly finger at her.

"You?" the girl smiled and nodded. The old man sighed and shook his head. "I should have know…bright green case with neon pink stickers that scream 'DO NOT OPEN ME OR ELSE!'." He sighed and shook his head. He turned and looked out the window. "Let's take this somewhere more private, ne, Tsunade-sama?" there was a grunt from the phone and the girl bowed before shutting off her phone and walking over to her things. She picked them up and walked over to him. He reached over and took her things, to which she politely said thank you. The young woman followed Roshi over to the bar she'd seen when walking over to her gate.

She turned and found the mousy brunette receptionist glaring holes into her. Her hair visibly bristling, the pale haired young woman excused herself and walked over to the receptionist, who took a step back. The girl reached across the counter and ripped the receptionist's name tag off her slightly altered uniform. The pale girl turned on her heel and went back to the older male, who just shook his head at the woman's actions. They could both hear the whining complaints coming from the young receptionist, who seemed to be appealing to the man standing by the window. The pale haired woman looked over at the man and their eyes met briefly. A sense of awareness overcame the girl and she narrowed her eyes before following the older man into the bar.

* * *

Staring out over the airstrip, he silently cursed himself for not taking his brother's advice and using their private jet. However, he wanted to know how their airlines treated their customers without them being aware of it. No one knew what he looked like and, as the youngest son of the wealthiest family in Suna, he was curious to see how the 'commoners' went about their normal lives. As he stared out the window, he could vaguely hear a young, feminine voice. He could tell she was trying to initiate conversation with him, but he didn't much care for it.

Minutes went by and he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around and found a young woman pulling a small rolling bag with an oddly soothing design and coloration, as well as a rather large backpack. He wondered why this girl had set his inner warning system off and watched her. He immediately noticed her irritation, her body being unable to hide it. She looked tired, yet alert. He watched as she stiffened and looked over into the bar that was across from the gate. He took note of the onyx haired barkeep who was staring at her. With a glare, he turned back to his window. Why did this woman, who he'd just laid eyes on, seem to be affecting him so adversely?

He stared out the window, praying the plane would hurry so that he could return to Suna and to his siblings. He began to meditate as he stood there, staring. It seemed like forever when a loud crash got his attention and he was looking over at the young receptionist who had been trying to get him to talk to her. He saw the same woman, only this time he got a much better look. She had long, pale pink hair that seemed to attract attention to that hour glass figure she had. She swept her hair to the side, drawing his attention to her neck. She had a long, graceful looking neck, shoulders that could easily have tucked under his three times over, and from his vantage point, she seemed to be nicely endowed.

She had a tiny waist, making him wonder if she ever ate, and hips that he was positive would round into the nicest rear he could ever imagine. She had long legs too, from the looks of those soft looking black dress slacks. He stared at her as she chewed the receptionist out. When she took out her phone, he became curious and listened more closely. Like everyone else, the event seemed to surprise him. He wondered if all people who were treated badly by the airlines reacted this way. When the ground crew chief came up, and the young woman accused him of being drunk, jade eyes narrowed on the older man. He seemed to have sensed it as well, because he suggested they meet in a more private spot. The young woman nodded and then retreated to grab her belongings.

With narrowed jade eyes, he watched the older man take her luggage and walk over to the bar. The girl followed, but then turned around. He noticed the long bangs that framed her face bristle, even from this distance, and watched her march over to the brunette receptionist that had been so rude to her. He watched with a sense of amusement as the woman reached across the counter and jerked the nametag right off her blouse…which was not standard issue. The young woman walked back over to the older man waiting on her and he half noticed that the brunette was looking at him appealingly and whining about the pink haired woman's treatment.

He noticed her look up once more and her beautiful emerald eyes met his own cold jade ones. He noticed her eyes narrow before she walked into the bar after the older man. His own eyes narrowing, he picked up his carryon and threw it over his shoulder. He then started walking over to the bar, much to the brunette's dismay. Try as she might, he didn't stop or even acknowledge her. He walked up to the bar and glared inside at the bartender, who had his eyes elsewhere. Growling low in his throat, he walked into the bar and tried to locate the pastel haired beauty.

He didn't have to look far, as every male in the entire bar was currently staring at her. With a bit of surprise, he noted the amber colored liquid in the small glass in front of her. Straight whiskey? Just who was this young woman? Without so much as another glance, he walked over to the bar and sat down. He held up his hand, but the bartender seemed too fascinated with the young woman to pay attention. He shook his head…this was starting to give him a sense of de ja vu. Before he could even order, however, he noticed the young woman walk up to the bar, an action which earned her a smile from the bartender. It didn't stay long.

"You know, you have a customer sitting there waiting for a drink. What would your boss say if he knew you weren't doing your job? Pull you head out of your ass and stop staring. You look ridiculous gawking at me like a horny guppy." She looked over at him and her eyes narrowed before she nodded and walked back over to the man that was shaking his head at her antics. He looked at the bartender, who was now glaring, and then back at the old man and young woman. This flight would be interesting.

* * *

Sakura followed the old man into the bar and went to the back of the small, dimly lit room. She could feel the stares of every man in the bar, but she ignored them. Roshi held her seat out for her and she sat as he went to the bar and ordered two drinks…a beer and some Crown Royal. With a nod and a ten, he took the two drinks back to their table and presented her with the Crown Royal. She arched a brow, but took a sip of the warm amber liquid. She sighed and put her phone on the table before redialing her mother's number. A grunt answered them as the line was answered. Sakura sighed and put her hand to her forehead, wishing that things had not gone the way they had thus far. Less than five minutes after their arrival, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She raised her eyes from her drink and noticed the red headed man from before walking over to the bar. Her eyes narrowed…was he following her? She shook off the thought. This was a public establishment…he had just as much right to be here as she did. And from the dark circles under his eyes, he seemed like he could use it. She watched as he raised his hand to order, but the bar tender was too busy staring at her. A sense of de ja vu overcame her and she sympathized with the man. Neither wanted the attention, but both seemed to garner enough to drive even a saint insane.

With a final gulp of her drink, she put the glass back on the table and walked up to the bar. She noticed the black haired male smiling smugly and she felt her insides coil. With a blank look, she spoke to him. "You know, you have a customer sitting there waiting for a drink. What would your boss say if he knew you weren't doing your job? Pull you head out of your ass and stop staring. You look ridiculous gawking at me like a horny guppy." She noticed his smile falter before it was replaced by a scowl. She looked over at the red head, who seemed to be suppressing his laughter…or something.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he was following her, though she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. She narrowed her eyes on him and nodded her head, acknowledging him. She didn't see the look on his face as she turned and started walking back to Roshi, who seemed amused…somewhat. The elder man was shaking his head at her, a smothered grin on his face. She walked back over to him and sat.

"Please continue mother." she said in a low, respectful tone. Sakura wasn't really listening to her mother as the older woman exchanged words with the ground crew chief. She could still feel the gazes on her, but one made the bottom of her stomach tingle with awareness. This made her a little angry, that a man she had never seen in her life could have such a strong hold over her emotions. She was snapped out of her daze when her mother spoke to her.

"Sakura, are you listening to me!?" the older woman demanded. Sakura turned a little pink and stared at the phone. What had her mother been saying? Sakura looked at Roshi, who mouthed out 'Demand new seat'. Sakura sighed and put her chin in her hand.

"Honestly mom, after all the shit that I've been through today, all I really want is to get on my plane. I know economy is standard, even for me, but I'd really like a comfortable seat that I don't have to worry about someone leaning up against me and sleeping the whole way. The flight here was just awful." She could see the smile on Roshi's face and wondered if he'd tricked her. However, the sigh from the other end of the phone made her wonder.

"I know that I ask a lot of you, sweetie, but the school can't afford seats like that. First class tickets aren't exactly university friendly, you know." Sakura sighed in resignation, but the other woman chuckled. "However, I'm sure that under the circumstances, the airline will give you a discount, am I right Roshi?" the old man narrowed his eyes on the phone and then shook his head. He pulled out his own phone and dialed something. He murmured some things low enough to where she couldn't hear and then hung up the phone. He gave her a stern look and then looked around before speaking to her again.

"I called a friend and she said she'd handle it, free of charge. I told her what happened with the new kid and told her that, in exchange for not filing a law suit against the company for the medical supplies, you'd accept certain accommodations. This includes first class tickets for this trip and any trip you book with us in the future, at economy prices. For not filing a formal complaint against Matsuri, you'll be given all your onboard meals for this flight, free of charge." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she fingered the nametag.

"I don't like that girl. She needs to be taught a lesson in manners. She's got too much attitude to be doing what she's doing. I don't care about the damn meals. I want that girl reprimanded." Roshi sighed and ran his hands through his hair before giving Sakura a pleading look.

"She's my granddaughter, Sakura. I can't let anything happen to her…my wife would worry herself sick. Matsuri's trying to pay for college." Sakura sighed, a frown still on her face. She sat back in her chair and took a large gulp of her Crown Royal. She sucked on her lower lip and then sat forward once more, her elbows on the table. She gave Roshi a stern look.

"I wont ask for her removal, Roshi, but she has to learn that she can't do that and then act so carelessly. Had it been someone other than myself, I'm sure she'd be out of a job by now. And what would happen if her boss had caught her ogling the passengers. I'm sure she wouldn't have lasted much longer. All I ask is that she be reassigned to a job where she learns manners. Interaction with the passengers is a privilege you have to earn and she just lost hers." Roshi sighed and nodded, knowing the girl was right, even if it did mean he'd get an earful when he got home.

"You are right, of course. However, I would like to inform my wife and daughter now, if that would be alright. My daughter is going to demand a reason and I don't think mine will be enough." Sakura arched a brow and nodded. There was a grunt from the other phone and Sakura just sighed.

The old man put his phone to his ear and Sakura could hear it ringing. A sweet voice came over the other end, reminding Sakura of her own grandmother. She heard the woman greet the old man, who smiled and murmured something to her. Suddenly, there was another voice on the phone.

"_What do you mean 'Matsuri's been demoted'? I thought you said you could guarantee her that job?_" Sakura could hear the voice over the phone and her nose wrinkled at the whine she detected in it...like mother, like daughter, in their case.

"Matsuri was rude to a very prestigious customer. She's been slacking in her duties lately. There's nothing I can do now, Mizuka." he said softly, not wanting to attract attention to the fact he was arguing with his daughter.

"_What use is your working at the airport if you can't even guarantee your own grandchild a job!? God, dad, sometimes I wonder why I even listen to a word you say. I can't trust you to do anything right!"_ Sakura noticed the hurt in the old man's eyes and she hissed low in her throat and plucked the phone from the old man's hand.

"Listen here, you ungrateful hellspawn. Your father is the only reason that your precious brat even _has _her job. So if I were you, I'd kiss the ground he walks on, because otherwise, I'd send your facetious daughter back to your worthless ass and send you both packing so fast you can't even say 'sake'. You may think that insulting a world famous physician and renowned lecturer isn't such a big deal, but in the real world, there are rules and if you break them, there are consequences. So be thankful that your little bitch still has her job and that I'm not telling the W.H.O. that you two have some deadly disease that can spread world wide in minutes. Because trust me, I could totally come up with something plausible, right here, right now." She locked eyes with Roshi, who had wide eyes while he stared at her. On the other end, there was dead silence. Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat.

"Now you apologize to your father and learn to respect your elders, you fucking brat." she hissed. She handed the phone back to Roshi, who took it with a dazed look. Sakura heard murmuring on the other end and the tears that came to Roshi's eyes as he looked at the floor and murmured something back. He hung up his phone and looked at her, gratitude and respect in his eyes.

"You are most definitely, beyond a shadow of a doubt Tsunade-sama's daughter." Sakura smiled and looked back down at her phone, which she could detect a little chuckling coming from.

"Yes...she is a spitting image, personality wise, isn't she old friend?" Roshi smiled and got down to business…the medical supplies.

"I'm sorry that I didn't personally handle the medical supplies, but we've been backed up because the airport foreman has been trying to find out who the 'informative' is." Sakura arched a brow at the old man, who looked around and leaned closer.

"We caught wind that the owner of the Airlines has someone posing as a customer so that he can determine what needs to be fixed in the airlines. It's why I was so nervous when you accused me of drinking on the job. I haven't drank on the job in seventeen years. I went to the doctor years ago and found that I have a rare form of cancer that is caused by excess drinking. I have one beer every two weeks, just to clean up my liver and kidneys. Your mother is the one that found it and is giving me treatment without my wife knowing. Those episodes your mom was talking about…they're when I get my treatments. I can't work for a week after I get one." Sakura nodded and looked back up at the bar out of the corner of her eye. That red head seemed extremely interested in their conversation.

She watched as the red head pulled out his cell phone…she arched a brow at the contraption…it looked like a hand held computer. Just who was this guy? She could hear his low tone and the fact he had no inflection in his voice, no emotions. She figured that he must be taking a call from wherever he worked. She sounded much the same when the University called and asked her to lecture. She shook off the feeling and went back to listening to Roshi.

"Anyway, what happened was the new kid, his name is Deidara, was just checking through like he was supposed to do. He saw the sealed case and didn't know what to do. So, he went to another guy that's been working here several years. Well, Sasori didn't know what to do really, because he had handled cases like this before and had never had to open them. However, their supervisor, Danzo, demanded they open the case…in case it was a trick to smuggle explosives or such onto the plane. When they did…all the supplies came spilling out. Danzo tried to blame it on the kids, but I found out from Konan what happened." Sakura nodded and put her chin on top of her hands as she contemplated what to do.

"Mother…what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked in a voice that suggested she had a few ideas of her own as to what to do with the guy that had opened her medical case. Seemed like Tsunade heard it too.

"Do what you think is best, sweetheart. I'll leave the matter up to you. I have to get back to the lecture now, but I'll call you when I'm done. Love you baby. Roshi…always a pleasure." Roshi quietly bid her farewell and watched as the pink haired girl said goodbye and hung up the phone. Roshi then nodded and stood, holding his hand out to the young woman.

"It's been a pleasure, young woman. And thank you for your help." Sakura smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"You're very welcome, Roshi-san. I lost my father at a very young age. She should be thankful you're still here and in a semi-healthy state. Besides, you seem like a good man. I'll be sure to visit you next time I'm in town. Perhaps I could take a look at your file and figure out a more effective treatment than the current four month recurring that you currently use. I am my mother's child, and as such, I am driven to surpass her." she smiled at the man who gave her a weathered smirk and shook his head.

"If anyone can surpass Tsunade, I believe it would indeed be you, young lady." Sakura smiled and let go of his hand, sitting back down to finish her drink. With a stretch and one last look at the untouched beer on the table, he nodded towards the bar.

"Only way to stay here is to buy a drink. I suggest that if you intend on staying, you at least act like you're nursing that beer right there. Otherwise, that bartender might be tempted to kick you out, after that very blatant rejection." Sakura arched a brow and looked up at the bar, where several of her admirers were now gathered. She noticed the perverse smiles and leers she was getting and her eyes darkened dangerously.

"They keep looking at me like that and I'll give them a reason to stare." she hissed angrily and stuck her nose in the air after dismissing every one of the men. Roshi glanced nervously at the men, who seemed to not care if she like their attentions or not. He was about to sit down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met blank jade eyes. He knew those eyes well, but knew better than to address him. Those eyes told him all he needed to know and he once again waved to the young woman before leaving. Sakura noticed the interaction between the two and narrowed her own eyes on the two men. When Roshi walked away, she wondered why he'd left so quickly.

The red haired man with beautiful jade eyes, though she hated to admit those eyes made her heart flutter, sat beside her and regarded her. After several moments, he finally spoke. "Do you always cause such an uproar wherever you go?" She blinked once, eyes wide, before a smirk curved her mouth. His sarcasm could prove to be an excellent distraction.

* * *

He watched as a smirk curved her lips. Her eyes became hooded and she regarded him, the beer in her hand. "Do you? I noticed that Matsuri was more interested in staring at you than in paying attention to customers. I have to hand it to the girl…she's got good taste." He smirked at her covert compliment, until she continued. "However, even a cute guy is no reason to neglect the people you are here to serve. If I neglected my patients the way that girl neglected me, they'd die." she took a sip of the beer and wrinkled her nose. She sat it down and muttered under her breath. "Pretend to nurse it my ass. I wouldn't drink that for fifty bucks." she excused herself and walked over to the bar. He watched her as she walked up and noticed the men at the bar staring at her. A few attempted to flirt with her while she was at the bar, but she snorted at them. He heard her retorts for everything they said.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd tell the W.H.O. someone had a disease of plague proportions. In your case, I'd make it an STD." she took the bottle and glass from the barkeep and came back to the table where he was sitting. She sat down and crossed one long leg over the other before looking at him. "So, why did you follow me into the bar, mystery man?" she asked, pouring herself a shot of Crown Royal. He arched a brow at her choice and took the beer. He took a gulp and raised his glass.

"Well, I would say I needed a drink, but I was more curious about you than the actual bar." his voice was smooth and deep. He noticed her eyes narrow on him before she giggled slightly.

"Well…finally a man that doesn't lie his ass off to save face." she put her chin in her hand and leaned towards him. He could smell her perfume and it made him want to be closer to her. He arched a brow and looked at her.

"Your perfume is interesting…what's it called?" she giggled again and sat back, looking at him. She shook her head and took another sip of her Crown Royal.

"Okay, I'll bite. It's called Romantique. So what about you? Why are you waiting around in this airport instead of on a private jet somewhere. It's obvious by your phone alone you don't have to use a commercial flight." Gaara arched a brow. This girl was observant. He shrugged and looked around him.

"Where else can I get a beer _and _a show? Maybe if those guys stare at you long enough, I'll get lucky and you'll do a trick. Maybe some mud wrestling?" he chuckled at the scandalized look on her face. She giggled and shook her head.

"I knew it! You're a pocket pervert!" she shook her head and laughed at him. She took another sip of her drink and shook her head. "But seriously, you're obviously some kind of executive. Why fly commercial air?" he sighed and sat back. He'd tried to be inconspicuous, but his baggy jeans and rolled up sleeves didn't seem to hide his aura of authority.

"Honestly, it's for the interaction with others. In my world, there's little interaction with those that aren't trying to merge with my company or take it over. It's nice to interact with normal people once in a while. When I fly, I prefer to fly so I can watch people living their lives. It's peaceful for me." He watched her regard him and then a smile appeared on her face. She shook her head and pointed to him. He took this as his turn to ask a question.

"Why didn't you try and get that girl fired…the one that was so rude to you?" Sakura sighed and sat back in her seat, pouring the alcohol down her throat. He arched a brow at her action and waited for her answer.

"She's young and stupid. She's got room to grow and expand her knowledge. She'll grow out of her boy crazy stage and there will still be time for her. If I got her fired now, where would she end up? A poor house? A druggie? Maybe a prostitute?" she looked at her glass and turned it in her hands. "When money's tight, people will do anything to survive. I've seen girls sell their bodies just to be able to eat. I've treated more than my fair share for things as numerous as STDs and even beatings. I've treated young mothers whose babies are born addicted to drugs and die early on from the symptoms of withdrawal. No…she's safer staying here, where she can earn money to get her education." he stared at her. For a woman not much younger than him, she'd seen a lot in the medical field. He nodded and motioned her to ask her next question. She poured herself another drink and took a sip. She sat the glass down and looked at him.

"What's your name?" He sat back. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew if she heard his name she'd know who he was. So, he improvised. He gave her a devilish smirk and leaned forward.

"In the words of a famous actor, 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you'." he watched her face as his words slowly registered and then she cracked up, giggling uncontrollably. He could tell the alcohol was starting to take affect. He noticed that the bottle was only half full. She must have been drinking this whole time. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Is that so? Well, in that case, what should I call you?" he smirked, which caused her to giggle again, and acted like he was thinking.

"I can't think of anything. How about you give me a nickname that only you can call me?" he liked this game…it was the most fun he'd had in years. He watched her snicker and she gave him a hooded glance.

"Anything I want? And only I can call you that? Do you plan on seeing me more after this, Mr. Mystery man?" he chuckled and leaned back.

"Anything, yes, and most definitely." he smirked as he watched her giggle herself silly. She then smiled at him and put her chin in her hand, regarding him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to call you panda-chan then." she noticed his eyes widen and his mouth open a little at such a silly nickname. He was about to protest when she held up a finger. "AH,AH,AH…you said anything I wanted!" she smirked at him and gave him a sly look. She giggled again and started running her foot up his leg. She noticed a slight blush creep into his face. He cleared his throat and nodded, looking at his beer. He took another gulp and almost choked when she ran her foot up the inside of his leg. He gave her a look and she stopped, giggling.

"You're playing with fire…" he growled at her, all veneer of a gentleman gone now. She smirked at him and sat back, her eyes mischievous.

"I know." was all she said before she told him it was his turn to ask a question.

"Why are you going to Suna Children's Hospital?" he noticed the sad look on her face and noticed she stopped running her foot up and down his leg.

"They've had an outbreak of something that they can't seem to treat. I'm being sent up to investigate and possibly create an antibiotic and/or a vaccination. I'm hoping it's not as bad as it appears, but it seems that half the children in Suna have contracted it and, if left untreated, can turn deadly." He stiffened and looked at her. If that were true, then his nieces and nephews could quite possibly have it. He excused himself and went to the door. He called his sister, who answered. He asked her about it and she told him what he'd been told was true, but that none of her kids nor Kankuro's had it.

He sighed and walked back into the bar. What he saw made his blood boil. The guys from the bar that had stayed away when he was there were now crowded around her. She was glaring at them and he was slightly concerned for her safety. He dialed a number and spoke in an authoritative tone. "This is Sabaku Gaara. I'm in the Raven's Nest across from gate 32. There are some guys hassling myself and my female companion. Remove them at once. However, do not acknowledge me in any way. If you do, I will fire you on the spot." there was a 'yes sir' from the guy and Gaara hung up the phone and walked back in to help Sakura out.

* * *

Sakura knew that these guys were going to try something, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She'd already rejected each and every one of them, some as a group and some on a personal level. She'd not been a bitch about it, though she did tend to get irritable when she got tipsy, but she'd still been somewhat nice. She took the last sip of her Crown Royal and watched as the guy sitting beside her covered her hand with his, a smirk on his face. She was tired of them and their idiocy.

She abruptly stood, causing several to tense up and step away. She grabbed her bottle, stuffed it into a purple bag, and put it in her purse. She had bought it after all. When she did that, she glared at them and then grabbed her belongings. She snorted when one asked if she was actually going to do as they asked. She looked straight at him and without any buffer or tact, bluntly said "No…you couldn't get that lucky." she then started walking out of the bar. She noticed her companion's bag as she was walking past the men and used her foot to slide it towards her. When it was right at her feet, she bent over to pick it up, her back to the exit.

When she bent down, she suddenly felt a warmth at her back…and her butt. It didn't really touch her, more like shielded her. She looked back, over her shoulder, to see her red headed mystery man. She smirked as she picked up his bag and held it out to him. "Well, if it isn't Panda-chan…my knight in shining armor, ne?" her face was lightly flushed from all the alcohol she'd drank, but she seemed perfectly fine.

Her companion arched a brow and moved so that she could go out ahead of him. She giggled and shook her head at his chivalrous behavior. She was just walking out when several security guys walked in. The guys were tall and well built. They looked at her red head and their eyes narrowed. Sakura huffed, making a face, and grabbed his arm. "He ain't the trouble…it's them assholes." she pointed back to the guys that had been hassling her. They arched their brows and looked at one another. The security guards looked at her, noticed who she was from pictures, and nodded. Sakura smiled happily as she and her Panda-chan left. Sakura giggled when they were outside. "I bet that Matsuri girl got worried about you and called those security guards. She probably thought I was going to rape you or something." Her red headed companion arched his brow and chuckled lightly.

"My dear, you can't rape the willing…and if you decided to back that up my way, I'd definitely be willing." Sakura outright laughed then, noticing with a slight hint of arousal he was being completely honest. She giggled again when he put his arm around her and ushered her to a sushi bar not far from the bar they'd just in. It was much more friendly than the Rave's Nest had been. She watched as he ordered something and asked her if she wanted anything. She had some sashimi and a few sticks of dango. She also had a steaming cup of jasmine tea. And their question game continued over their food.

"Where are you heading?" she asked conversationally. He couldn't even tell she'd been drinking at all. Her flush was gone and her eyes were clear. He had to admire a girl that could hold her alcohol. He shrugged and dipped his rice ball in the soy sauce on the small saucer next to his plate.

"Home…I haven't seen my brother and sister in a while and besides, I miss my nieces and nephews." he noticed her smile and shake her head. She giggled lightly as well. He couldn't help but smile at her. "What?" he asked it so that it wasn't misconstrued as his question. She burst into a giggle fit them.

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy to miss much of anything." she gave him a coquettish look and put her chin in her hand. Her food was forgotten as she regarded him. Gaara got a seductive smirk on his face and leaned closer to her.

"Maybe, but I'd sure miss you if I had you to look forward to when I came home." his voice was husky and she giggled again, shaking her head.

"Are you always this smooth of a talker?" she asked and regarded him with a smile. He shrugged and sat back in his seat. He lounged and power seemed to cling to him.

"Only when it strikes my fancy…which you have. It's not often I actually interact outside my own family. You interest me…in many ways." he said that last bit as he leaned over put his chin in his hand, not even an inch from her face. She just stared at him before giggling again.

"Well played, Mr. Panda-chan. However, I think it's important to learn a little more about you." she pulled back and noticed him shrug again. Did anything rile this man? She watched a smirk creep up his face and he held up two fingers.

"That's two questions for me." she stared at him before realizing what he was saying. She gave a mock offended look before arching her brow at him.

"Fine, but just because you're being such a good sport about this." she crossed her arms over her chest, making him eye her appreciatively. She smirked at him and leaned forward, her top gaping slightly. She heard him suck in his breath and she shook her head…me were so easy to shake. However, he just leaned back and eyed her.

"You did that on purpose." he hissed at her. She noticed that his eyes were darker than before and she laughed lightly. She shook her head and stared at him good naturedly.

"Of course I did. Now, what were your questions?" she heard him growl slightly and then look away. He seemed to be thinking, so she picked up one of her sticks of dango and started munching on it.

"What's your seat number on the flight?" he asked curiously as he regarded her. She arched a brow and put her finger to her chin.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I have to go get my new ticket from the front counter. I don't know it yet." he nodded and then leaned back in his seat a little more, getting comfortable. He gave her a sly smirk and pulled out his phone.

"What's your cell number?" she turned slightly pink before giving him a knowing smirk. She giggled and put her chin in her hand, her eyes hooding.

"You gonna ask me on a date, mystery man?" he shrugged slightly and shifted in his seat. She laughed and took a red pen out of her backpack, which was sitting right next to her, and pulled his paper napkin to her. She scribbled down the seven numbers and pushed it back to him. He smirked and started entering her number in his phone. He smirked as he entered 'Sexy Sakura', then her number, and then turned the camera lens towards her. He snapped a picture of her, making her gasp and lightly hit his forearm.

"That was sneaky! You just wanted a picture of me, didn't you!?" he chuckled and shrugged again, his eyes hooding as he stared at her.

"Perhaps. Your floor, sweetheart." he noticed her arch a brow at the impromptu nickname, but he chuckled all the same. She, in turn, pulled out her cell phone.

"I believe turnabout's fair play. Hand it over mister." she giggled when he perked and gave her a teasing smile as he wrote his number on her napkin and pushed it to her.

"Ooooh…feisty. Gotta love a woman that knows what she wants." Sakura outright laughed then and shook her head. She looked down at her watch and arched a brow. It was already four-fifteen. She sighed and took one last sip of her tea.

"As fun as this is, I need to get my ticket and check in again." She looked oh so thrilled about that as she got to her feet and stretched. She took out her wallet to pay and he waved her off.

"My treat. It's not every day I get to take a beautiful woman out to grab a bite." he gave her a lopsided grin and laughed lightly when she blushed. "Tell you what…why don't I go with you. Maybe I can help smooth out any problems. Prominent businessmen are not something an airline want to mess with…they stand the chance of losing their business." Sakura glowed as she nodded and let him escort her to where she'd pick up her ticket. He leaned over the computer and looked at all the information and he murmured low to the woman, who nodded and seemed to be agreeing with him on something.

Before she even thought about it, she had her ticket in hand and the two of them were heading back to gate 32. She sighed and rolled her neck. It had already been a long day, and this delay was just making it worse. She made a slight whining noise and looked over at him as he chuckled at her. "You don't like to travel much, do you?" he asked with mirth. She arched a brow and sighed tiredly.

"I love to travel. There's nothing quite as exciting as being able to see the world and get paid to do it." her face seemed much younger when she spoke about seeing the world. Her smile was light and happy. She then slumped slightly and pouted. "It's all this waiting that's got me bummed out. I hate being still so long." she arched a brow when he gave a deep chested laugh and shook his head.

"Yes, you do strike me as the type that has to be moving at all times." she noticed how his eyes slanted as he looked over at her with a smirk. "Kinda sexy if you ask me. A girl that squirms constantly can only be loads of fun." she blushed and shook her finger at him.

"Like I said…pocket pervert…" he laughed heartily at this and she smiled. They walked up to their gate to find that Matsuri was no longer there and, in her place, was a woman with long black hair and golden eyes. She was very sweet natured as Sakura checked in. The woman assured her that her medical kit was completely put back together and that they would be departing ahead of the rescheduled time. Sakura smiled, but slightly regretted it. When they got on the plane, it was only a few hours until she would never see her mystery red head again.

This thought had her breaking out the Crown Royal again. He arched a brow at her, but she just stuck her tongue out at him and took a large swig. He shook his head and sat down in a seat close to the front desk. She sat down with him. He heard her grumbling. "Finally find a man with a brain and I can't even keep him…just my luck…" he chuckled to himself and watched her. When her blush was back, he took the bottle of Crown Royal from her. It was almost empty this time. Damn this woman could drink fast! Sakura pouted with him and just let him do as he pleased. He took her bottle, closed it, wrapped it back up, and put it back in her bag. He then put his hand on top of her head as they waited. As they sat there, his hand on her head, she found herself leaning towards him slightly. It was not a conscious thing, so when her head touched his shoulder, she almost jumped.

She heard him chuckle, but he didn't say anything and just let her rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes…content for the time being.

* * *

He felt her head on his shoulder and had to bite back a moan. The feel of her against him was so sensual that it made him want to scream. He looked down at her hands and saw the ticket clutched there. It had taken a little bit of tampering, but he'd moved it to where she sat right beside him. Of course, he'd moved her up a few rows into the empty seat beside his, but then again, he was the owner of the airline…he could do anything he wanted.

He smirked as he heard her whine very quietly in her sleep. Something about cute baby raccoons. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. She was definitely a strange woman…but she was so intelligent it was almost scary. And meticulously observant. A woman like her would be able to spot all the problems in any business proposal instantly. He looked over at her and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He sighed and waited for the call to board their plane.

Twenty minutes after he'd allowed Sakura to rest her head on his shoulder, he was shaking her awake to board their flight to Suna. She grumbled, but managed to get up and follow him onto the plane sleepily. He shook his head as he allowed her the inside seat and sat on the isle instead. As soon as they were adequately seated, she put her head right back on his shoulder and dozed off again. He arched a brow, but just chuckled lightly. Apparently, he made a good pillow.

When the plane took off, he noticed her shift slightly, frown, and then drift back into her sleepy daze. He couldn't believe she was that comfortable with him…or that sleepy. Perhaps she didn't get much sleep doing the job she did. He just shrugged halfheartedly and put his head back against the seat to rest himself.

It was some time later that he felt somewhat cold and opened his eyes to find that Sakura's head was no longer on his shoulder, nor was she in her seat. He got up, unbuckling his belt, and looked around for her. He noticed most people were busy with one thing or another and made his way back to the bathrooms. He noticed only one was being used…that had to be Sakura. Lightly rapping on the door, he called to her.

"Sakura, you okay in there?" he asked gently. He heard her soft reply, but didn't understand what she'd said. So, he did the only thing he knew to do…he opened the door. He knew she'd wonder how he got in, but he'd learned long ago how to get into one of these when it was locked. He saw her washing her hands, her face and hair slightly wet, as if she'd used the water from the sink to cool herself off a little. Their eyes met and hers went wide as she saw him. He closed the door behind him, locked it, and smirked at her. He towered over her as he backed her up against the sink.

"You know…it's not nice to tease people, Sakura." he said in a sensually low voice. He pressed his body against hers, his hand creeping up her inner thigh…just like she'd done with her foot in the bar. He noticed her blush, her mouth open slightly, and her eyes flutter. He noticed she was having trouble breathing. He nuzzled the side of her face reassuringly and put his hands on her hips, rubbing his hands over her. He chuckled when she breathed against his shoulder, trying not to make any noise. "Good girl…you know you have to be quiet if you want your prize, right?" he whispered seductively.

She looked up at him, her eyes hooded, as he pressed her against the counter of the small sink inside the equally small bathroom. He smirked and let his hands roam. He noticed how she made little breathless noises when he touched her, and made note of the intensity opposed to the position. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he kissed lightly up her neck while his hands did wicked things to her body through her clothes. And then suddenly she felt his warm had on her bare skin. She almost yelped, but she buried her face in his neck. He chuckled softly when she did and continued touching her. His hand slid down her bare back to her bottom, where he squeezed, and then ran his hand over to her stomach.

He felt her breathing hitch as his fingers toyed with the hem of her pants. He tested to see how much room he'd have and decided that it would be better to unbutton her pants than rip them. So, he unbuttoned them slowly and gently ran his hands down over her panties. He felt her gasp soundlessly against his neck as he did and he smirked against her, knowing that she would feel it. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and he smirked, licking the shell of her ear as he whispered to her. "Remember, you have to be quiet…" he noticed her look up at him with dazed eyes and he just smirked before pushing his hand down her panties. She gasped and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. His own eyes were dark with passion and she just stared into them as he started caressing her.

She arched against him spasmodically as his finger brushed her clit. Her head was thrown back, her nails were dug into his shoulders, and her eyes were wide…but no sound came out. He smirked at her and then slowly started pushing one finger inside her. He heard her whimper slightly, but it was muffled against his shoulder and way too low to alert anyone outside. He purred in her ear, telling her how good she felt, how tight she'd be when he finally had her…things that made her blush.

He hissed almost inaudibly when he inserted a second finger and she gave a slight moan in his ear. He could tell she was trying very hard to be as quiet as possible. He was pressing himself against her as he did these things to her body and he enjoyed every second of it. He felt as her body wound tighter and tighter, her grip tightening on his shoulders every once in a while. He could see in her eyes that she was near the edge and he wanted to watch her fall over it. He suddenly shifted so that his fingers hit just a little deeper and he watched the surprise play over her face as her fingers clenched in his shirt, digging her nails into his shoulders hard.

He could tell she was about to scream, so he put his lips over hers and muffled it the best he could. He felt her arching against him, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching. It was by far the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes were rolling up, her lashes fluttering, and she was gasping for breath. He just kissed her and pumped his fingers into her until her body was lax and he could tell she needed to breathe. He carefully released her and pulled his hand from her pants. He looked at it and noticed she blushed brightly when he did. With a smirk, he brought it to his mouth and sucked on it slightly. She made a small gasping sound and put her hand to her mouth as she watched him lick his fingers clean. When he was done, he buttoned her pants and ran his warm, slightly moist hands over her and purred at her.

"Now _that_ was a drink worth waiting for…" he chuckled wickedly when she blushed and started pushing at him. A knock came from the door.

"Are you alright in there?" a soft spoken stewardess asked. Sakura squeaked and suddenly turned to the sink. She made a gagging noise, which caused the red head to arch a brow and look at her. She glared at him and wiped her mouth.

"She's fine…just a little sick." he answered for her. Sakura was appalled when he opened the door, as if it hadn't been locked. He smiled at the stewardess and then looked back at her like he hadn't just tortured her into heaven. "Apparently something she ate didn't agree with her." he said in a knowing tone and the young stewardess nodded. Sakura went out ahead of him, her long hair swaying. The stewardess stopped him and politely inquired why he was in the bathroom with her. He shrugged and lightly ran his hand through her hair.

"I woke up, and she was gone. She didn't look well when we got on, so I went to check on her. I heard her getting sick, so I went in and held her hair for her." Sakura had to hand it to him, he sounded very convincing. The stewardess smiled and nodded, asking them to take their seats…they were going to land in Suna soon.

* * *

Sakura was red as they walked off the plane together. He'd whispered in her ear the entire rest of the flight and she'd just sat there and listened to him whisper about all the things he wanted to do to her…do _with _her. She was now on her way to the car that the University had hired to pick her watched as her dream man stood before her, about to say goodbye. He smirked and leaned down, as if to kiss her on the cheek. Instead, he brushed her ear with his lips. "See you later." he purred. She blushed and watched as he took his bags out and climbed into a black sedan. He waved at her and she absently waved back…just what had be meant by 'see you later'?

She shook her head and watched as the man that had been hired to take her to the Suna Children's Hospital grabbed her bright green kit that was resealed with bright orange 'DO NOT OPEN' tape. She shook her head and walked with her chauffer to the car. She climbed in as he delicately put the suitcase in the trunk and then got in. He gave her a nod and started introducing himself.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm not the one that normally picks people up from the airport, but my wife was adamant that you get to the hospital safely, so I told her I'd come get you myself. I'm the head of the board that runs Suna's hospitals. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiled at him and nodded in understanding, but her mind was still on her red headed mystery man.

* * *

He sighed as his pants chaffed uncomfortably. He'd gotten more turned on than he'd thought. She had the oddest affect on his body, and an even more pronounced one on his mind. His head was filled with thoughts of her since they'd gotten off the plane. And now, here he was in a board meeting with his brother and sister about the quality of their airline. He knew Temari was anxious to get out of here. She was supposed to be at the hospital with Shikamaru to greet none other than Sakura.

He decided that when this was over, he'd join her at the hospital. However, he had to get this over and done with. "Yes, well, I think you two should fly commercially once in a while. It's a real eye opener." he chuckled slightly at that as he reminisced what he'd done to Sakura in the plane's small bathroom. His siblings arched their brows at him, curious about his amusement.

"Oh really? And just what happened, little brother?" he regarded his older brother with his amused jade eyes and shrugged.

"Well, for starters, the plane was delayed several times and didn't take off until ten till five." He noticed their horrified looks and smirked as he sat back to tell them what had happened. "But I wasn't bored...not at all. Actually…I got to enjoy a show and have a beer." he chuckled at their confused faces, but continued. "You see, a young woman who had been bounced around from gate to gate tried to talk to one of the girls at the counter. However, she was too busy drooling over me, so she ignored the young woman. The young woman became angry, words were exchanged, and finally the girl was cowed into obeying the young woman. By the way, a man named Danzo, either of you know him?" Both shook their heads and he sighed. "Oh well, I'm still going to fire him. He broke code and then tried to blame it on others." his siblings wrote that down and nodded for him to continue. "We also need to find a new bartender for the Raven's Nest. The one there gets easily distracted by women." they wrote that down too and waited for him to go on.

He sighed and sat back, reminiscing. "I watched the young woman retreat into the Raven's Nest and decided anyone that could make that much of an uproar in that short amount of time was worth investigating. Turns out, she's very intelligent. We got to talking and she started asking me questions. It turned into a game and was quite amusing…until I had to call you. After that, the young woman was being cornered by some guys in the bar, but she just blew them off and walked out. She brought me my bag as well." he chuckled and closed his eyes as he remembered her long hair, beautiful eyes, and sinfully nice ass.

"We decided to go get some food and went to a little sushi place down from the gate. We ate, talked, and laughed together. She was quite funny." he remembered her teasing him about him taking her picture and about the phone exchange. He chuckled to himself and then shook his head. "When we were done, we returned to the gate and waited for the boarding call. Turns out she was seated right next to me." he smirked and his eyes glazed over in memory. Oh yes…that had been the best flight of his life…

"We got on the plane, talked some more, she fell asleep leaning against me, and then we arrived in Suna. She got picked up at the baggage claim, as did I. Now I'm here." though he was sorely wishing he was with Sakura. He noticed the amused looks on his sibling's faces and he shook his head. "I know what you're going to say, and for once I have to agree." he chuckled when they gasped and looked at one another. He opened his eyes and there was a fire burning in his eyes. "Sabaku no Gaara…has fallen in love…" he said with a wicked smirk. And he knew just where to find his little minx.

* * *

Sakura pushed her long pink hair from her face as she looked into the microscope. She could see the virus under it multiplying rapidly. She put something in the dish with it, using the containment box and the gloves, and watched the virus stop and then slowly die off. She smiled and pulled her hands out once more and wiping her forehead. She'd gotten to work as soon as she'd arrived, saying that if she were going to be of any use, she couldn't be distracted. She'd told Nara to bring his wife by her hotel room later and then they'd talk.

She'd worked diligently for the last four hours, not even stopping to get a drink or go to the bathroom. And her labor had paid off. She'd managed to develop something to fight the virus until she could make a vaccine for it. She smiled and took her glasses off. Her mind instantly went to her red head. She wanted to see him again…she sighed and walked out of the lab, pushing her way through doors and into the bathroom. She wet a small piece of cloth and rubbed it over her forehead. Suddenly, she felt her pocket vibrating.

She reached in and pulled out her cellphone. She looked at the name and number displayed and smiled. It said 'Panda-chan' on it and she wondered if he'd been thinking about her as well. She answered it and smiled as she heard his sexy voice. _"What are you wearing?" _he asked in a mischievous tone. She giggled and shook her head.

"The same clothes from the airport and a lab coat. I'm at the hospital and I have been since I arrived in Suna." she giggled when he made a noise of disappointment and she leaned against the wall. "You remember that virus I told you about that was affecting a lot of the kids here?" she heard him grunt and shook her head. He must be glad none of his nieces or nephews had it. She smirked and lifted her chin. "I just found a way to kill it. All I have to do now is create a vaccine and those who haven't gotten it can avoid it." she heard his surprised gasp and then his deep chuckle.

"_Smart girl…I'll admit, you're good at your job. So, how long did they think it was going to take you to do this?" _she laughed and counted up the days from the time line they'd given her.

"They estimated at least three days to identify the virus and find out what's causing it. While I know what it is, I still don't know what's causing it, so I still have to do that. They gave me another week to come up with something to give those already infected, which I've already done, so that's…nine days off so far. I'm going to see if I can find the cause today. A little investigating around the most heavily affected areas should give me some clue." she heard him laugh slightly and she smiled. Perhaps she could spend her time off in his company. He sure knew how to show a girl a good time. She continued outlining her schedule.

"They've also given me about five weeks to create an affective vaccine, being as there's going to be lots of trial and error. However, I've seen this virus before. I did a lot of work in Iwa lately and found this particular strain is popular in high population areas. What I'm most likely going to find in my investigation is one of the poorer sections of Suna and a school that still uses old boilers to heat it. The boiler itself isn't dangerous, but the damp conditions and poor plumbing is." she sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear him murmuring and was wondering if he was talking to a business associate. "Hey, are you busy? Do you want to call me back?" she heard him say one last thing and then he spoke to her again.

"_You say poor conditions and bad plumbing may be the cause?" _he asked and she nodded, telling him he was right. She heard him say a few more things and then a muffled answer. She had the distinct feeling that he was telling someone everything she was telling him. She arched a brow and sighed. The background suddenly became very quiet and she heard a door shut on the other side. _"Sorry about that, but I was in a meeting with a few of the board members from the hospital when I called to talk to you. I was a little bored and didn't think they'd catch me talking to you." _she giggled and shook her head. Yes, that seemed like something he'd do. She shook her head and leaned back against the wall.

"So, what's it like being back home?" she asked, her voice soft as she closed her eyes. She loved coming to Suna. She loved how warm it was…in weather and in hospitality. She heard him chuckle on the other end and then it sounded like he sat his phone down. However, she could still hear him when he talked to her.

"_It's nice to come home once in a while. I love Suna. It's peaceful here…when people aren't trying to merge or take over my companies."_ she giggled at him and heard him shift. She wondered what he was doing. She heard him sigh and it sounded relieved. Perhaps he'd finally gotten the chance to relax? As she giggled, she asked him what he was doing. She heard a noise and then he chuckled seductively. _"Trust me…you really don't want to know…" _she arched a brow and then shook her head. There was no telling what he was doing. She heard a rustling and then he spoke to her again. _"So when do you get off?" _she blushed at the innuendo and shook her head.

"I'm scheduled to stay until about…" she looked at her watch and realized that she hadn't set it back to make up for the time change. She thought about the difference in the zones and estimated it was around eight in the evening here. "Well, technically I can leave right now if I wanted to, but I have a few more things I need to check on and I need to make sure the lab is secure." she heard him hiss and wondered if he was alright. She asked him if he was alright and he reassured her that he was fine, just a little frustrated. She laughed and shook her head. "I'll call you when I'm heading back to my hotel room. I'm supposed to meet with the head of the hospital board and his wife in about an hour. It shouldn't take long to lock things up around here and get back." she heard him purr and blushed at the implications she'd just made. However, he didn't give her time to backtrack.

"_Call me when you're at your hotel." _he said in a deep, seductive tone. She gave a breathless sure and hung up her phone. She turned and left the bathroom, heading back to the lab.

* * *

Gaara hissed as he clenched his teeth tightly together. His hand was working on his painful erection, but it didn't seem to want to subside. He'd been stroking himself the entire time he'd talked to her after he'd gone into his office. When she'd asked him if he was alright, he hadn't lied…he was very frustrated. When she'd said what she had…the _way _she had…he'd almost lost it. But now, with her voice gone, he couldn't find release. He growled and shoved himself back into his pants. He looked down at his clock…it was quarter past seven. His sister wasn't supposed to meet with Sakura until nine. He smirked as he realized she didn't know that they were on their time change…she thought it was a little before eight.

He grinned and jumped to his feet. Excitement was flowing through his veins. He'd get to see her, perhaps finish what they'd started on the plane, and introduce himself as he really was. He grabbed his keys and his phone and ran out of his office. He didn't even realize that his pants were still unsnapped or that his shirt was untucked. He ran out to his Rolls Royce Drophead Coupe, jumped in over the door, and started it up. He drove out of the parking lot and headed to the hotel Temari had said she set Sakura up in. Neither woman realized he knew the other. He knew Temari would be pissed he didn't tell her that his 'young woman' was the doctor that she'd requested to help with the hospital issues.

He thought about what he was about to do very carefully. If he seduced her now, she'd be completely caught off guard when she learned who he really was. He knew she didn't have a clue, but that was part of what made this so important to him. He wanted her to want him because of who he was…not because she knew he had money. Sure, she knew he had _some _money…so did she. She was a descendant of the founder of the University and the daughter of the current dean. However, he had more money than most people…he was the richest man in the Country of Wind, and the second richest man in the world. But she'd liked him for who he was…not what his name was. She didn't even know his name…

He drove faster. He wanted to know if this was real…if what he was feeling was real. He got to the hotel in record time and handed his keys to the valet. He gave the kid a look and the kid nodded, understanding it would be his funeral if anything happened to the car. Gaara rushed in and went to the concierge. He asked for Sakura's room, only to be given an arch look. He rolled his eyes and told the woman that he had a meeting with Dr. Haruno regarding the outbreak of the virus in Suna. The woman had looked surprised and then gladly given him her room number.

He rode up the elevator, impatiently tapping his foot. When it stopped on her floor, he rushed out and looked around for her room. He looked back at the paper in his hand. It said 'Haruno Sakura, 6th Floor, room number 690'. He turned and caught sight of room 688 and he went towards it. He smirked when he found room 690. He knocked on it carefully and heard a noise. So…she was there. She must have wanted to clean up before calling him. He smirked and stood there, waiting for her to let him in.

When she opened the door, he felt like he'd just been punched. She was standing there, in front of him, in a tiny pair of shorts, a tank top, and her hair was soaking wet. She was looking at him with big, surprised eyes. "Panda-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted me to call when-" he cut her off as he growled low in his throat and shoved her back into the room, against the wall. He pressed himself against her and groaned at the feel of her. He heard her squeak in surprise and then again when she felt his arousal. He buried his face in her wet, fragrant hair and licked up the droplets that were falling down her neck. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Memories made him stiffen more and he hissed. He pulled away from her long enough to shut her door and lock it. When he returned, it was without his shirt. She noticed that his pants were unbuttoned and gasped as realization struck her.

He chuckled as he watched understanding dawn on her face about the noises from earlier on the phone and why he'd said she'd didn't want him to answer her question. He licked the outside of her ear and blew on it and then chuckled when she gasped and held tighter to him. "I've been this way since I touched you on the plane today. I've wanted more ever since…" he purred and ran his hands up her inner thighs. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, whispering to him.

"I've been thinking about you all day. It was nearly impossible to concentrate in the lab." she murmured and unzipped his already unbuttoned pants. She reached down and eased him out, purring at the sight before her. She pulled him with her to the bed and pulled him on top of her. He chuckled and smirked down at her when he managed to push himself up enough to look at her.

"Ooooh…feisty. I love a woman that knows what she wants." he teased her. She giggled and ran her hands down his chest, over his stomach and to the waist of his pants. She smirked and pushed at them. She barely got them down around his hips before he was pushing her down and pulling her clothes off. Her shirt was gone in seconds, along with her shorts. Her panties were all that remained and he was staring at them. It was just a tiny scrap of silk between him and his prize. With a feral growl, he ripped the thong off her and stared at her. He purred and pulled her legs up around his hips. Without further ado, he thrust into her.

He heard her moan as he sank into her. She was so hot…so tight. He could tell she wasn't virgin, but that wasn't such a big deal…he wasn't either. He felt her thighs squeeze around his hips and he started moving quickly, giving her deep, hard thrusts. She moaned softly and he smirked. Even in the full throes of passion, she was a quiet one. He wanted to see how long that would last…

With a smirk, he sped up, pounding into her. She gasped quickly several times and moaned again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and arching into him. He hissed slightly and nuzzled her breast. With another groan, he covered the breast he'd nuzzled with his mouth and sucked hard, making her moan a little louder. He smirked and started moving more aggressively against her. He could hear her getting louder and he smirked. He wanted her to scream. He decided to try something and nipped her breast once. He felt her muscles spasm around his member and heard her light gasp. No luck there…perhaps…

He pulled her up just enough so that he had access to her backside and slapped it roughly, just once. She let out a small shriek as he did and he smirked against her breast…bingo. He rolled so that he was on his side, she with him, and started thrusting as hard as he could. She was panting and moaning loudly. Without any warning, he reached out and slapped her on the ass again. This time, she did scream…she screamed and bucked against him, her eyes fluttering and her nails digging into his shoulders. He stared down at her in awe as she came. She sounded like she was singing to him, a tune only he would ever be allowed to hear. His mouth clamped over her breast as he rolled her back onto her back and started pumping into her frantically. A few deep thrusts later, and he was hissing in pleasure. His face was buried in her breasts, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and his pants still just past his hips. He panted as he remained lying against her.

He rumbled against her and felt himself stiffen again. He wanted her again, right now. Lightly thrusting into her again, he heard her gasp. Her thighs were still trembling from their last round. He smirked against her and pushed himself up to look into her eyes. His own glowed with passion as he stared down at her. "I want to watch it this time…" he said quietly as she stared up at him with furrowed brows.

"W-watch what?" she panted and then moaned softly. He growled and nipped her breast, making her yelp. She looked at him as he licked the spot he'd bitten.

"Gaara…" he panted and pushed her legs up so that they were over his shoulders. She gasped and arched her back as he thrust into her again. She gave him a confused look and he just smirked wickedly. "My name…my name is Gaara." he panted and thrust into her again, a little rougher than before.

He noticed her eyebrows furrow more as she tried to process the meaning of his words and their significance. However, he didn't give her the chance as he picked up the pace and drove her into a frenzy. When she stifled all her moans and screams, she nipped him again. When she breathlessly asked him why he replied with a seductive chuckle. "I want to see your face when I make you scream my name…" he smirked wickedly and then leaned down so that his face was just hovering over ear. "Scream it, baby…let me hear you scream my name…let me see your pleasure as you do…" he growled against her ear breathlessly. He loved how she felt under him as he made love to her.

He could feel how close she was and could hear the little noises she made. He was about to turn them over and smack her ass again when he felt her muscles seize him tightly and she clenched his body close to her with her arms and legs. And then the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard from any woman came from her mouth. "GAARA!" she screamed it loud and clear, her eyes closed, her body arched in pleasure. That one word, his name, was enough to make him lose it.

"Shit…" he cursed as he lost control of his body and spilled into her once again. This time, he was too light headed to move, so he just collapsed on top of her. He was panting as he reached up and kissed her gently and stared at her. "Beautiful…" he murmured before his eyes closed and his head rested on her breasts.

* * *

Sakura was sound asleep when a knock came to her door. With a murmur she tried to roll over, only to find herself pinned to the bed by a heavier body. Without much thinking about it, she rolled out from under him and reached for her robe. She put it on and scratched her head. She looked at her watch…10:00pm. She grumbled as she walked to the door and opened it…to be greeted by Shikamaru and a blonde woman who was wide eyed as she stared at the medic.

Realization slowly crept into her mind, but she wasn't inclined to be overly professional. This was after hours after all. So, Sakura ushered them in and offered them coffee. When they declined, she made some for herself and then sat in a comfy chair, her legs folded under her. She gave her guests a droll stare as she noticed the woman whispering to her husband. With a hint of irritation, and much twitching in her eye, she cleared her throat.

"I realize, Nara-san, that my appearance is a shock, but I was sleeping when you knocked on my door. I have to be up at four tomorrow morning and it's already ten at night." she noticed the two look at one another and then back at her. Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"I hate to disillusion you Haruno-san, but it's only nine. We're currently on our spring solstice time shift." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she glared daggers at her bedroom door.

"I see." she said with a murderous look. She smiled at her guests and then stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." she backed towards her bedroom door and then rushed in. Growls were heard as something soft thumped against someone in the bedroom and then curses were heard. 'Why didn't you tell me about the spring time shift!' came the hiss of the angry woman. A muffled reply came and then a yelp. When it was over, a slightly ruffled Sakura came out, a blush on her face and her hair tousled.

She sat back down, one eyebrow raised and a slightly angry expression on her face. She opened her eyes and found her two guests staring at her and she sighed. "Forgive me for sounding rude, but my personal life is and always will be my own, so don't feel offended if I do not offer to introduce you to my lover. He's a Suna native." she said with a hint of a fang hanging over her lip as she glared at the door. She watched Shikamaru shake his head and then point to his wife.

"This is my wife, Temari. She and I fund the local hospitals here." he looked over at the blonde, who smiled at him and shook her head.

"Forgive my initial reaction, Haruno-san, but I was not prepared to meet such a highly respected doctor in her bathrobe." Sakura arched a brow and looked down and found that she was wearing, not a bathrobe, but her lounging robe…something a bit more risqué than a bathrobe.

"This isn't a bathrobe, Temari-san. This is what I wear over my nightclothes when I am walking around my room by myself. It's something I threw on because I was asleep with my lover." her frank nature made both gawk at her and a chuckle came from the bedroom and all three turned to see who it was. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as her 'lover' stood in the doorframe. However, Temari and Shikamaru's reactions were much more…comical.

"GAARA!?" they both exclaimed, making Sakura jump. She looked at the two executives with wide eyes and a blush. Suddenly, it all made sense to her. She turned a death glare on the red head.

"Your sister is my BOSS!?" she shot up and ran over to him and punched him in the back of the head before the other two could say anything. Gaara just gave her a pout and then chuckled at his sister's face. He was standing there, in his black slacks and enjoying their obvious shock.

"But babe, you didn't care before." he smirked and lifted a brow suggestively. Sakura went red and growled, hooking her arm around his neck and putting him in a headlock.

"I could care less now! But a little warning would have been nice, asshole!" she growled as he laughed good-naturedly at her. He finally picked her up, making her shriek and pull her robe tighter around her as he sat down and plopped her in his lap. He kissed the back of her neck and arranged them so that he could see his sister and brother-in-law. Both of whom were currently shocked speechless.

After a few minutes, Temari finally managed to clear her throat and give her brother a flat stare. "Gaara…what's going on?" Sakura arched a brow as the blonde glared at her. Oh, this wasn't going to end well…

Gaara, being his usual self, shrugged and kissed Sakura's shoulder. "I told you when I got here that I'd fallen in love. Sakura was the one I fell in love with." he said it as if there was nothing unusual about it at all. Sakura gasped and looked back at him, surprised by his abrupt confession. However, Temari hissed at him.

"With my MEDIC!? You conveniently forgot to mention to me that the 'young woman' you were talking about then was the medic I'd requested from the Konoha University School of Medical Research! Had I known I would have-" she didn't get to finish as suddenly Gaara sat up and glared at her.

"Would have what, Temari? Jumped to conclusions like you already have? In case you were wondering, Sakura just learned who I really was when you recognized me. I told her my name a little over an hour ago. She'd been calling me by some made up nickname until a little while ago." he said in a cold tone. Sakura shivered as she watched them. She felt his hands on her, soothing her, and she suddenly felt better. However, this was going to stop right now. If his sister thought she was after him for money, she had another thing coming.

With blazing emerald eyes, Sakura turned and faced the two Naras. Standing without another word, she pointed to the door. "Get the fuck out!" she hissed and watched the surprised looks on their faces. Her own turned cold…she was once again the scientist. Shikamaru stuttered and held up his hands.

"Now just hold on a second, Haruno-san!" Sakura made to step towards him, but Gaara caught her, making her robe ride up in the back and baring her bottom to him. He said nothing but instead kissed her neck.

"Don't tell me to hold on! Your wife just insulted me…I came here to help you with this outbreak and your wife just implied I'm a gold digger. I don't need anyone's money nor their damn charity. If all I'm going to get are insults, I can get my ass back on a plane right now and go back to Konoha, consequences be damned!" she said with slight tears in the corner of her eyes. Her pride had been hurt with the blonde's statements, but her heart ached at the thought of leaving Gaara.

"If you drive her away from me Temari, you will never see me again." came Gaara's cold voice came over her shoulder. She looked up to see Gaara looking down at her, love in his eyes. He kissed her and she moaned, then blushed when she remembered his sister was standing right in front of them. She pulled away, but felt him wrap her up in his arms. "If you drive Sakura back to Konoha, I will cut all ties with you and Kankuro and go back with her. I will do anything for her." Sakura gasped and turned to him. Blatantly, he covered her up with his jacket that was sitting on the chair, having been discarded hours earlier.

She blushed, but stared up at him earnestly. "Gaara, you can't do that! I wont let you give up everything for me! I heard the love in your voice when you spoke of Suna, the happiness at the thought of seeing your nieces and nephews again! I won't let you throw all that away because of me!" she glared up at him stubbornly and he just smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Babe…where you go, I go. It's as simple as that. My sister drives you out, and she has driven the wedge between us…not you." he kissed her on the forehead and then looked up at his sister, who looked torn between wanting to scream at him and cry.

"You…you would abandon your family for this girl?" Temari asked in a quavering voice. Gaara shrugged and looked down at Sakura, who looked awed.

"I would die for her." he said simply and then pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in years. It was then that he looked up at his sister and his feelings were blatantly laid out in his eyes…on his face. Temari gasped and looked at Sakura, who was glaring at her.

"I wont let you allow Gaara to abandon his family. Either you accept our relationship and our love, or you're going to have a miserable existence, because I'm not leaving. This is Gaara's home…this is where everything he loves is…I wont leave that if I know he'll follow me." she looked back at Gaara with a scowl. "Stubborn man. You knew I'd never agree to leave if it meant leaving your family behind." he shrugged and kissed her shoulder again.

"It made you determined to stay, didn't it?" he chuckled when she hit him in the shoulder.

"You scared me to death! Don't mess like that! I'm sure your sister is having an aneurism thanks to you! I can't believe you." she crossed her arms over her chest, making the flesh there plump up enough to turn him on. She blushed when she felt him. He looked down at her seriously this time.

"I wasn't joking, babe. Had you left, I would have been right behind you. I will not give up the first woman I have ever fell in love with…not even for my companies and my siblings. I have never been selfish in my life, but for you, I would be most selfish." he whispered and started kissing from her chin down to her neck. She gasped and started pushing his head away.

"Ohhhh…stop it you! I have to tell your sister about what I found in the lab!" Sakura finally managed to push him off her and push him back into the chair behind them. She then turned to Temari and Shikamaru, the former of which seemed very subdued. Sakura ignored it. "I've found something that will fight off the virus in those that are infected." she said, getting right down to business. Both Naras gasped…no wonder she came so highly recommended, despite her youth.

"Already? But you haven't even been here a full day!" Temari gasped in surprise. Sakura turned serious and looked at the two.

"The health and safety of children is not something I take lightly, Nara-san. The children in that hospital deserve to grow up and be happy…to experience what childhood should be. Being underprivileged isn't a crime and they shouldn't suffer because they can't afford to go to a better school or afford better homes." Sakura stood then and walked over to the dreaded bright green case. She opened it and pulled out a vial. She then stooped and picked up a thick folder from her backpack and headed back over to them. She sat in Gaara's lap and laid out her materials. She then held up the vial.

"This is a sample of materials from an old boiler in Iwa. There was an outbreak of this same sickness about half a year ago. It's why my mother was adamant that I come here. I've plenty of experience with this sickness…I've had it myself." she went on, ignoring their shocked faces. She looked up and noticed their looks and she smiled.

"When I was a little girl, I was placed in a foster home because my parents were fighting for custody of me. My father was a good man, but he was terrible with money. Mother didn't want me in that kind of home. The house I lived in until the custody battle was over was a house that had a very old boiler and piping. I got the sickness from there. It's why I became a doctor. I remember the pain, the multiple hospital trips…I was fighting for my life then. I never want another child to have to do that while I'm breathing." with that, she started pointing out things in her file that were noteworthy.

When they were done, it was Sakura's turn to be pleasantly surprised by Temari. "You really are the best in your field, aren't you Haruno-san?" there was awe in the blonde's voice and that repaired her pride a bit. She blushed, however, and smiled shyly.

"I try to be as prompt as I can and I've always had an eye for detail." there was a chuckle and she looked back at her lover, who gave her a teasing look.

"You were able to ascertain that I was an executive of some sort without hearing me speak and without even knowing who I really was. I even dressed in the most common street clothes I could find, didn't brush my hair, and carried a single canvas carryon. Tell my dear sister what gave me away…if you don't mind my love." Sakura blushed heavily and looked at the floor.

"Well…the first I noticed you was when Matsuri was ignoring me in favor of attempting to flirt with you. I noticed how you held yourself aloof and ignored her. It was safe to assume you were 'above' most of the people around you. Then there was your cell phone when you followed me into the bar. I noticed the tone with which you spoke, one I use occasionally when dealing with the university, and then noticed that your phone was like a miniature computer sitting at your ear. Then there was the ease with which you approached me, not something many non-corporate people can do, your smooth negotiating skills when we did the question game, the calm when the security came in-" there was a deep chuckle as he kissed her before she could finish and then looked up at his sister, who seemed in awe.

"So you see, dear sister, not only does she hold value as the woman I'm in love with, she's also an excellent medic and could possibly keep us from mistakes in negotiating takeovers and rebuffing those who are trying to take over us. Let's take her to the meeting with Uchiha and see how she does." Sakura gasped and looked at him, her eyes wide.

He kissed her and smirked. "My dear, I have every intention of making you my wife…you should get used to this as soon as possible. Not only will being married to me cause an uproar among the press, but you will inherit my share of everything should something ever happen to me." he said it so casually that Sakura turned beat red and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't talk like that, idiot! Nothing's going to happen to you! Not as long as I'm alive and in the medical field." she growled and pouted with him, looking away with her nose in the air. With a chuckle, Gaara hefted her up and looked back at his sister.

"We'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, Temari. Make sure Kankuro knows what's going on." the red head chuckled as Sakura made a huge fuss and started thrashing, trying to get out of his arms. Both Naras stared as the bedroom door slammed behind the two and then a moan was heard. They both blushed and hurriedly collected their things before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Sakura was red faced as she hitched her glasses up her nose. She was in an expensive skirt suit that Gaara had bought for her, tailor made, as her hair hung past her waist and tickled her legs slightly. Her skirt was so short she was sure if she sat down every male in the room would see the thin scrap of pale pink material hiding her femininity. Her blouse was cut so that there was a teasing peek at her cleavage. Her black skirt contrasted brightly with the crimson red top Gaara had insisted on. Her suit jacket was just big enough to cover her, but small enough that she couldn't button it.

Her heels were just black heels, but there was something very sexy about them…according to Gaara. He'd sat in the chair of her hotel room and watched her dress for the meeting and had given chuckled compliments as she'd turned redder and redder. Now, here she was, standing beside her 'future husband' as he'd called himself and waiting for Temari.

A whistle caught her attention and she turned to see three black haired men, of varying heights, and all three were staring at her. She hid behind Gaara slightly, not liking their looks. Something stuck out in her mind about the one that stared blatantly at her. It was then that the face of the bar tender flashed in her mind and she whispered to Gaara, who chuckled. "I see. Well done." he smiled at her and she felt pleasure lace through her. However, it was short lived as the tallest of the three gave them a cold greeting.

"Sabaku." Gaara nodded to the man and then turned back to her.

"This is Sakura. She will be assisting me today, as soon as my partners show up." as if on cue, both of Gaara's siblings showed up, Shikamaru at Temari's side, and a blonde woman with blue eyes by Kankuro's. They stopped just behind Gaara and Sakura. "Ah, since everyone is here now, let us begin." Gaara ushered her inside as his siblings followed, leaving the three dark haired men to trail after them.

Sakura sat by Gaara, who couldn't seem to keep his hands off her when the three dark haired men stared at her so blatantly. It was then that the tallest of the three shoved something over to Gaara, who pulled it to him, his hand never leaving Sakura's leg. "As you can see, we've back you into a corner as far as the airport goes. We've had several of our people fly your airlines and have found it less than satisfactory." Gaara looked over the document before handing it to Sakura, who arched a brow and started reading, adjusting her glasses occasionally.

When she was done, she gave Gaara a look, which made him smirk, and then passed it to his two siblings. Both his brother and sister seemed worried. However, it was then that Gaara nodded and Sakura stood. She pulled several things out of the folder she had been carrying and laid them out. She turned cold, calculating eyes on the three, who eyed her like a steak dinner. "Much of what you have put into this report is true. However, I would like to point out the things you seem to have missed." she noticed their demeanor change as she said this.

"First, this issue about overbooked flights is inaccurate." she noticed the man with the shortest hair glare at her. However, she went on and pulled out a spread sheet she'd pulled off Gaara's laptop earlier. "The booked flights were not with Shukaku Airlines, but rather with your own jetliners. I double checked this information just this morning." She handed all three the spreadsheets and then addressed the next issue.

"Poor customer service is an understatement, as I myself was ignored by one of the flight secretaries. That has been addressed and is no longer an issue. Also, in a survey done three months ago, Shukaku Airlines, as well as your own airlines, received a satisfactory report." she handed them three copies of the results of the survey. She noticed them shift uncomfortably.

"Also, I noticed the accusation of tampering with baggage and I see you have a Shukaku Airlines employee named off in this. It was my medical suitcase that was opened, under the direct orders of a man named Danzo. From what I was able to ascertain, he's the ground crew chief for your airlines, is he not, Uchiha-san?" he noticed the taller, and obviously older male, blanch slightly. Her eyes narrowed. "Also, I talked to the ground crew chief that was on duty that day. Danzo came in to help because he'd caught wind that there would be someone there inspecting how things were going. He broke protocol by showing up when he wasn't supposed to be there." She then pulled out another paper, one she'd spent most of the morning putting together. It was a rebuttal to their own packet.

"This is a packet of information I was given to make a rebuttal to any and all accusations you would have made against Shukaku Airlines. I understand that the bar Raven's Nest across from Gate 32 is, indeed, your establishment, Sasuke-san?" she phrased it as a question, but it was obvious this was a reprimand. The middle of the two shrugged.

"It is. What of it?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and she felt Gaara's hand on her and knew he was angry at the way the Uchiha had spoken to her. She shifted and rubbed her leg against his, calming him. Sakura's eyes went flat and cold after that. It made all three Uchiha men shiver.

"Well, you see Uchiha-san, I make it my business to visit establishments such as yours for medical purposes, as well as for personal." she said and pulled out a form. It was a review sheet…one that was filled out. "Not only is my job to assist in medical emergencies and to lecture, but I also work for the W.H.O. to establish that International businesses, such as restaurants, coffee shops, and bars inside an International airport, are up to speed on the health code. Your bar was less than acceptable, as well as another business contracted through your company. I found a small coffee shop under the employ of Shukaku Airlines that was also not up to speed."

She stared at the three stunned brothers and handed a paper to them. "As such, you are one shop over the allotment and thus your license is set to be terminated as soon as the hard copy of this reaches my employers. If I were you, I'd sell your shares of the Airlines and get out while you can still make a profit." with that, she seated herself once more and closed her eyes. She still had investigating to do in the more affected areas of Suna to try and confirm her suspicions as to the cause of the virus. When she opened her eyes again, it was to see all three Uchiha's glaring at her and Gaara smirking openly.

"Good doing business with you gentlemen." he said in a cheery voice as the three left. Sakura sighed and took her glasses off and looked at him.

"You do realize that I wasn't bluffing. You're going to have to either pay a fine to keep that shop open or close it down. Either way, it's going to have to be inspected by the main office." she noticed the smirk on his face and shook his head.

"I don't mind paying the fine as long as that shop stays open. I like getting coffee and bourbon there." he chuckled as she shook her head at him. His siblings were sitting there, staring at her. Neither had ever seen their youngest brother so…calm. Especially when another company attempted a hostile takeover like the Uchiha's just had. Gaara stood and Sakura stood with him. She glowered at the red head, intensely unpleased with the clothing he'd insisted she wear.

"Yes, well, if this is going to be something that I do on a regular basis for you, Gaara, I'm going to go shopping with your sister and get clothes I am comfortable in…not just clothes you like to stare at me in and try to fondle me when others aren't looking." she noticed him shrug and then smirk wickedly.

"We have a flight to catch, my dear." he said and watched as her face scrunched in confusion. He chuckled and pulled her closer to his body. "We're going to inform your mother of our relationship and also to pick up the things most important to you. You'll be living with me from now on." Sakura arched a brow at his imperious tone, her brow twitching slightly as she regarded him.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" she asked as she put her arms over her chest. However, this action just drew his attention to her chest. He purred and leaned down, nuzzling her in front of his siblings, making the other two parties blush. Sakura turned redder than her blouse and whacked him on the back of the head. "Alright, alright! I'll go with you, just stop it!" she hissed at him. He looked up and smirked at her, his hands rubbing her hips.

"Come, love. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half. By the time we get there and get checked in, it will be time for us to leave." he purred and pulled her towards the doors. Before he dragged her out, the two married couples heard Sakura's distinctive protest.

"This is why I hate airports!" the four remaining people didn't know what it was about, but they erupted into laughter and shook their heads at the young woman who would soon join their family.


End file.
